WitFit Challenge December 2012
by tinkrbe1l3
Summary: A continuous story inspired by the prompts from December 2012 WitFits. AH
1. Escape

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think.__ I don't own Twilight._

_____I'm attempting a continuous story with the December Wit-Fits. It won't be in chronological order and I'm not sure if I'll always say how old people are or when something is taking place. For now though I'll say this is during high school and that's all. _

**Word Prompt:** Escape

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

"Bella!"

I didn't look back to see how close he was. I didn't even want to know if he was following me. It didn't sound like he was.

"Bella!"

His voice was growing distant. He wasn't following.

My legs pumped faster as I pounded away on the slick cement. My eyes burned, blurring my vision. He wasn't following.

In a move to show him I didn't care that he wasn't following, I darted across the street and disappeared into the woods to take the shortcut home. He was scared of the woods even though he wouldn't admit it but I knew. I knew everything about him.

The murky sky darkened further from the tree cover above as I let the damp forest swallow me. I couldn't breathe but not from my running. The tears were coming hard and fast. They were practically choking me. I slowed down once I reached the halfway point and collapsed with a huff against a tree. There was a light drizzle but it didn't matter. I needed to regroup and my mother was already going to notice I had been crying. Arriving to the house in a fit of tears wasn't going to get her off my case any sooner. I hugged my knees close to my chest and sobbed.

Loudly.

I should have been embarrassed but no one could hear me and these tears needed to be released. I knew they weren't just about that stupid note. That stupid, stupid note. They were about my stupid hopes and my stupid heart. Everything felt stupid and there was no other word for it. He was stupid. I was stupid. That bitch was stupid. These tears were stu-

"Bella."

"What the fuck, Edward!" I screamed out. My heart - stupid heart - hammered away so noisily he had to hear it. He must have noticed my splotchy, tear-streaked face and snotty nose too. I wiped it quickly but he wasn't looking. He kept scanning the area nervously.

"Why did you stop here?" he asked, his voice pitched slightly higher.

"Why did you follow me in here?" I sniffled and wiped some more, attempting to to get myself under control.

He looked at me then. He looked at me with those bright eyes that could tell you more than he probably wanted them to. His brow folded in on itself as he took in my face but he didn't say anything. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down next to me and ran his hand through his hair to move it off his forehead.

It was hard to breathe again but now because of the tension between us. The heat coming from the side of him that was pressed next to me melted me and kept me rigid at the same time. I refocused on the soft, rhythmic pats against the leaves from the light rain beyond our cover. I hoped he was focusing on that too instead of my irregular breathing and thundering heart.

He took in a slow breath and pulled his long legs up to match my position. When he exhaled, his head rested back against the trunk and I chanced a glance at him. His eyes were closed but I looked away immediately. I didn't feel like falling deeper right now and that's what usually happened when I stared at my best friend for long periods. I let my head fall back too but I kept my eyes open.

He reached over and squeezed my knee before returning his hand to his knees. "Let me know when you want to leave and I'll walk you the rest of the way home."

I didn't ever want us to leave. We could stay in these woods away from the world and live pressed against each other and this tree. My pain numbed because he was here and that's all I ever want. For him to be here with me.

Stupid heart.


	2. Subway

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. The exercise is meant for you to just start writing from the prompt you're given. Let your imagination go and not over think.__ I don't own Twilight._

_____Continuous story and the time changes in this prompt. The age is late twenties. _

**Word Prompt:** Subway

**Plot Generator - Binding Blurb:** In 500 words of fewer, write a blurb or a short entry about **gossiping in the workplace.**

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch got me written up."

"What did you expect, Ang? You can't hack emails-"

"Excuse me. It was not emails - plural. Get it right, B."

"Okay. Email," I said, dragging out the 'L'. "The point is you can't hack people's email just because you're IT and think that you won't get written up. Hell, you could have gotten fired!"

"What are you, my mother? I know I could have gotten fired but nobody likes that bitch and it was just a joke."

"Yeah and who's laughing now? Lauren."

"Bitch aint laughing. She crying in her pillow because Ben keeps me warm at night instead of the thirty cats she sleeps with."

I giggled at Angela's antics and looked to see if anyone was eavesdropping. The C hurtled roughly downtown during rush hour and even though everyone was packed in, no one was giving us a second glance. I never got used to the distance you could feel from living here. The closer I lived to people, the farther away they got.

The subway screeched to a stop and bodies rushed off and on the heated car. Heavy layers were necessary for survival during the winter but they killed me underground. I started to scramble towards an empty seat sit and cool off.

"Girl, what are you doing? We're next. Leave that seat for someone who needs it."

I rolled my eyes and reclaimed my hand's position on the crowded pole. The subway jerked away from the station, unintelligible noise squawking through the speakers.

"You told Alice about the change?"

"Yeah, I texted her before we got down here. She'll probably be late."

"That's cool. You're not going to want to leave this spot so she can be as late as she wants."

"Cool," I said, feeling the excitement bubbling. Alice's promotion kept her working long, odd hours so I loved when we were all able to hang out.

The train hit the brakes for the next stop and I tried to not jolt forward. I was never as cool as Angela. She never jerked around awkwardly. She swayed her way through the irregular beats of the train cars and when the doors slid open she was on the move, making her way swiftly through the throngs of people. I dodged bodies, weaving my way to keep up with her. Once at the top, we zipped up and headed north. I tightened my scarf because even one block of walking could leave your teeth chattering. I kept pace with Angela while fishing out my cell and beanie. Maneuvering the city with her for three years conditioned me to do whatever I had to do while still walking. I looked down at my phone, expecting a reply from Alice and stopped dead in my tracks from the text I saw.

_In town. Want to see u. I know where u live too so… ;)_


	3. Layer

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_They're college students in this one._

**Word Prompt:** Layer

**Dialogue Flex:** "I've never heard such a crazy story!"

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

"You won't believe what this girl did today in class."

He was distracting me. His back muscles flexed deliciously against the thermal hugging his body. He was stretched up, rummaging through a box on a shelf in his closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"This." He turned around with a smirk, cutting off my view of his ass in his worn denim. He was holding up an old Forks High sweatshirt.

"Edward, I brought my own clothes."

"Yes," he said, tossing me the sweatshirt. "But you didn't bring the right kind. Chicago weather is brutal and you won't last on one block of window displays." He was so matter-of-fact but I wasn't going to argue with a native. "You need more layers. Put that on," he nodded to the sweatshirt in my hands. I slipped it over my head but he scrunched up his face. Before I could ask, he was back in the closet. "You need a longer coat too."

I pulled my hair from under the collar and urged him to continue his story while I drank in more of his backside. "Tell me about this girl in class."

"Right. So this girl, Tanya, she's in my drama class and it's been pretty clear to everyone that she wants to fuck the professor."

"How is it clear to everyone?" I asked. He walked over to me with two wool coats and held them against my body.

"She sits in front of the class and always wears these clingy sweater things that show off her tits."

I caught him sneak a peek at mine in the oversized sweatshirt and threw my shoulders back a little to bring back some of my shape. "That doesn't mean she wants to fuck the professor."

He tossed the coat he wasn't going to use on the bed and opened the other one towards me. "Normally it wouldn't but I have her in another class on a different day and she doesn't wear anything tight or revealing. She dresses like a normal college student."

I wasn't buying it. "I dunno, Edward. I still-"

"Wait for it. So today we had to do a silent reenactment to a scene of our choice from any film."

"What did you pick?"

"It doesn't matter," he sighed and shook the coat. "Put your arms through. You want to hear this or what?"

I turned around to shrug on the coat. "Fine. Go on." I only wanted to hear about him but I needed to let him share whatever he was willing to share. He turned me back around and started buttoning up the heavy coat. It was covered in his scent and made me more aroused than I already was.

"So it's Tanya's turn and she struts up to the stage in these white high heels and her blond hair pulled back into a bun. I have an idea who she is but then she takes off this long trench and reveals a skin tight, white dress. Like a fucking second skin. You could even see she wasn't wearing a bra and given who she was about to portray, we knew she wasn't wearing panties either."

"Who was she?"

"Sharon fucking Stone!"

"No!"

"Yes." He walked back to the closet and fished out a thick scarf.

"Where was the professor?" This couldn't be going where I thought it was going.

"He's sitting dead center, front of the class."

"Oh my god." This girl was going there.

"I know." He started to tie the scarf around my neck. "So she sits down and well, let's face it. We're all watching. I felt like we were actually those fucking cops in the movie. Sweating and drooling and shit."

"Ew."

"Come on, Bella. The girls in class were looking too."

"Whatever." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some gloves and beanies. I was already sweltering but he wasn't stopping.

"Anyways, she sits with her legs crossed and starts the scene. She lights up a cigarette-"

"That's a little rude." His exasperated look let know the interruptions were driving him crazy.

"Sorry," I smiled and took a pair of gloves from him to put them on. "Go on."

He tossed the rest of the garb on the bed with the coat and continued.

"She lights up the cigarette and just eye fucks the professor while puffing away. You could hear a pin drop. She was just swinging her leg slowly, like she was teasing him." Edward was so animated retelling this story, I was glad it gave me an excuse to stare back at him.

"This goes on for like five minutes and he never stops her. Finally, she slowly uncrosses her legs and he shoots up and says, 'Class dismissed! Tanya, we need to talk.'"

"What?"

"Yes," he shouted. "He didn't even take his eyes off her!" He grabbed the collared, green sweater he was wearing earlier from his desk chair and pulled it on. I got a glimpse of his stomach as the thermal raised up a little.

I cleared my throat a little. "Did you see anything?"

"No," he said disappointedly. "Once he stood up, she crossed her legs back. Nobody moved for a second so then he looked at us and said class dismissed again."

"What happened with Tanya?"

"I don't know," he said and picked up the coat he had tossed on the bed to put it on. "She sat there still eye fucking him while she finished the cigarette and we all shuffled out."

"I've never heard such a crazy story!"

"I know! It was fucking nuts." He was buttoning his coat in front of me and I was sad I couldn't see his sweater anymore. The color made his eyes look greener than normal.

"You think he fucked her?"

He just pursed his lips in a hidden smile and shrugged. As if I wasn't on fire already, he added a wink.

"Why are you taking drama anyway?"

"My counselor suggested it. Thought it was good for a journalist to be in touch with their feelings."

"And drama class does this?" He did seem more open.

"Yeah it does actually. We explore emotions and physicality. Connect with a lot of people."

I raised an eyebrow unintentionally. His drama class was sounding like a human sexuality class.

"You know what I mean, Bella." He grinned at me and bit his lip.

"Do I?"

"Yes."

He was practically on top of me the way he stared down at me standing there, swaddled in his clothes and scent. I couldn't speak because I didn't want to. I just wanted to kiss those lips and feel his scruffy beard. I'd have to skip the beard since my hands were covered but the lips were doable.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. His breath fanned over me and I licked my lips. His eyes followed my tongue and his Adam's apple bobbed from him swallowing.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"To go. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh." He thought his words needed clarity but his intense look was telling me I was right in my first assumption. I said fuck it and went in for what I wanted.

I pushed up on my toes and barely brushed his lips. He responded immediately, kissing me harder and wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me against him. I let my gloved hands settle around his neck and moaned a little when I felt his tongue graze mine. He kissed me slow and firm the way I liked. I liked it rough and sloppy too. I liked it all with him.

The fact I started to feel him through the many layers between us was a testament to his manhood but I wasn't about to inflate his ego. Instead, I leaned in impossibly closer and elicited a deep grunt from him. It was a trigger we were going to get rough and sloppy soon so it didn't surprise me when he stopped kissing and loosened his arms. I dropped down and my hands fell to his shoulders. We were catching our breath but I smirked up at him.

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Yeah, we really better go."

"Sorry," I said unapologetically.

He took a larger step back, effectively giving us the distance he needed. He picked up the beanies from the bed and yanked one down over on my head, covering my eyes. I laughed at him as I fixed the hat but he grabbed my hand and led us to the door.

"Let's go, troublemaker."


	4. ADP

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_*******This occurs a few months before Chapter 1, Escape. Edward and Bella are halfway through their junior year of high school. _

**Word Prompts:** Arrest, detest, protest

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

I didn't know if I should say something first. I couldn't let the silence stretch on too long because this wasn't supposed to be awkward. We made sure it wasn't going to be awkward. We _planned_ for it not to be awkward.

"You know I detest your brother's truck but I like how you made it up."

Good. We were on track.

"Yeah, I know."

She shifted under the blanket and I felt her leg brush against leg, causing my dick to stir. I stiffened and willed myself to calm down. I realized I didn't say much in return to her and put us back on the road to being awkward. I needed to keep talking.

"Em knew what we were planning-"

"You told your brother?" she shrieked. I looked over at her horrified expression.

"Yeah, I had to. He wouldn't let me borrow his truck otherwise."

"You couldn't lie to him? He's going to tease us endlessly now."

"He teases us endlessly already," I said rolling my eyes. I could sense her aggravation wasn't going anywhere and things were definitely awkward. This was not acceptable. I turned to my side to look at her more directly. I couldn't help but smile at her cute pout that she only got when she was really put out.

"Hey," I said and reached over, lightly tapping her bottom lip. She cut her eyes towards me but that just egged me on. I hated when she was mad.

"You can't be mad at me." I started tickling her side under the blanket. She squealed and jerked away from me. Her hands tried to bat mine away and I reached out to grab them. She pulled out of my hold and her hands flung upward, hitting the lit lantern near our heads.

"Watch it, Bella!" I leaned over the lantern and blew out the candle I had set inside. "One spark on this polyester carpeting and we'll be toast. The sex was amazing but life has more to offer us. Stay away from the light." I teased.

I settled back down and resumed listening to the loud silence - which was a weird thought all together. I should have known we would be awkward. How could we not? Our plan was stupid. I didn't bother looking over at her because she still had to be mad since she wasn't speaking. I kept my eyes on the roof of the car and tried to explain.

"I didn't just tell Em because I needed the truck. I told him because I needed to talk to a guy, okay?" This was embarrassing but I hoped she understood.

She turned towards me and I could feel her smiling. It was weird how I could feel it but I could. When I looked over at her, I was correct. She was grinning at me. Her mood swings were going to give me whiplash.

"What are you smiling about," I asked suspiciously.

"You thought it was amazing?" Her grin got impossibly larger and I had no clue what she-

"Oh." I could feel myself blushing but there wasn't any reason to hide. It was pretty clear I thought it was amazing. She was looking at me expectedly. I had never been more out of my game than when I was with Bella.

I turned to face her so we were both curled on our sides. I loved to look at her. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and probably would ever see.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you off." My mind didn't match my words.

"But you did," she said excitedly. "I liked what you did with your fingers." Now she was blushing. So cute.

"I mean when I was in you. It would have been cool to get you off then."

"Oh." She sucked in her lip and chewed at it. "It happened pretty fast."

"Em said it would," I said defensively. "That's why I talked to him. To know what to expect. You were so wet and it felt-"

"So embarrassing," she interrupted and covered her face. I pulled her hand away.

"No way. Don't be like that. That's what made it amazing. Wet and tight-"

"Oh my god, Edward, stop." Her face was buried in the pillow now but it was my turn to grin. She liked dirty talk but obviously only in the act.

She peeked at me with one eye. "Do you think you'd last longer if you went again?"

I felt my semi get harder but it seemed like a mistake to do it again. "We said we'd only do this once. That's not part of our plan."

"I know but…" Fuck. I wasn't going to last with her insisting. "I thought you'd want a second chance. Maybe you have something you want to prove."

She was baiting me. I was on to her. "I purposely didn't bring another condom."

"I purposely went on the pill. I told you the condom wasn't necessary."

"If you think I'm going to last longer without a condom, you're dreaming."

"Practice makes perfect." She scooted closer to me and hooked her leg over my hip.

"Fuck, Bella." I could feel how ready she was for me and knew if I angled down just enough, I could be buried deep with one thrust. So much for an awkward road. This was a dangerous road.

I squeezed her shoulders to still her and gave in. I crawled forward to reach into the front seat for my pants.

"What's wrong?" she asked as her leg slid off my hip. "It feels like you don't want to stop."

"I don't," I said, digging in my pockets. "I'm grabbing another condom."

She laughed at that. "The one you purposely didn't bring?"

"Yeah that one," I mumbled. "Got it. Here's hoping- oh fuck." I froze at what caught my eye just outside the driver side window.

"What is it?" Bella asked and scrambled forward to see what I was looking at.

"No, no stay back there!"

"Oh fuck." She saw what I saw and given that his eyes never left mine, I was pretty sure the Chief saw his daughter peering over my shoulder.

* * *

I shivered in the metal chair across from the empty desk in the front office. I had helped Bella find her clothes and only had time to pull on my jeans before the Chief started threatening to pull out his gun if we didn't get outside the truck. He stuffed us in his police car and took us to the station - minus my shirt and shoes. And my boxers but I tried to hide that fact from him. I was surprised he didn't throw me in a cell but this was bad enough as it was.

I could see Bella and her dad through his office windows. Not to mention I could hear them. Bella had balls the size of Texas because she was going head to head with her dad, not backing down. He shouted at her about being a lady and her virtue but she was firing back. I guess she wasn't scared he'd shoot her. She probably figured the bullet had my name on it.

"Oh, so what must you think about mom since you knocked her up at 17 and had a shotgun wedding?"

She had a death wish. That beautiful girl wanted to die. First the lantern. Now this.

"I love you mother very much," the Chief thundered.

"I don't doubt that, dad. I'm just saying your thoughts on the subject are hypocritical. Plus, Edward and I were much smarter. He used a condom and I'm on birth control!"

I sagged down in my chair and dragged my hands down my face, tenting them at my cursing mouth. Maybe she just had a death wish for me. The sex wasn't amazing for her and she was bitter.

"Hello, Edward."

I startled at the greeting and saw Bella's mom standing at the front door. She had pity and amusement in her eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan."

"Where's your shirt and shoes? It's freezing out there."

"The Chief..." I paused because I wasn't sure if I should be whining to the man's wife. "There wasn't time for me to grab them."

"Mmhm," she muttered knowingly. She walked over to the Chief's office and rapped on the door. "Let's go, Bella."

Chief Swan swung open the door, his face red and angry. "Renee, I'm not done talking to her."

"Talking, Charlie? I don't think so. Let me take the Bella home. I'll drop off Edward and you and I can talk when you're off." She kissed his cheek and he started to calm instantly. It was kind of sweet until he caught me looking and his face hardened again.

"No. You and Bella can go but he stays."

I would have openly wept if I didn't think it would shame my family name.

"Fine," she sighed. "Bella, honey, let's go."

Bella shoved passed her dad. "You're being ridiculous," she hissed back at him. Bella grimaced at me as she left. I wanted to reassure her with a wink or a smile but the Chief wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Sorry, Edward. I tried," her mom said sympathetically.

"Have a good night, Mrs. Swan." I was going to be a gentleman to the end.

The front door banged shut and left me with the Chief. He had moved to the sit at the edge of the desk in front of me with his arms crossed. His dark mustached twitched as he drilled holes into me with his glare. I stared back until I thought it might actually be rude to stare back. He would think I was eyeballing him. Then I looked down, hoping I looked apologetic but then realized that might also look guilty. I looked back up at him because that seemed stronger but decided to look at the placard on the desk he had moved over so he could sit. His eyes never left me.

I noticed I started to sweat and wanted to move to wipe my brow but minimal movement seemed safer. I could only hear myself breathing and started contemplating making a run for it. He was in his thirties but I was certain I could outrun him. I couldn't outrun a bullet though. All I needed was a a little lead and I could make it into the woods behind the station. I hated the woods. They were creepy as fuck but it was either a tortuous death at the hands of Bella's father or probably a mauling by some bear in the woods.

"What are you plotting, Cullen?"

My eyes snapped back at him. "Nothing, sir," I answered immediately.

I was going to have to take the tortuous death at the hands of Bella's father.

I heard a car pull up but didn't dare turn around to look out the window. Maybe the Chief called in a hit man.

"Chief Swan, thank you for texting me."

"Dr. Cullen," the Chief grumbled with a nod. When did he text my dad? He spent his whole time at the station yelling at Bella or glaring at me. Under better circumstances, I would have asked him if he had texted while driving but I was too close to survival with my dad here. I wasn't going to push it.

"Edward," my dad said after a drawn out sigh. "Are you ready to go?"

I looked nervously between the two men. "I don't know? Chief Swan has to release me."

"Get out of here, boy," the chief snapped. "If I was going to arrest you, I would have you in handcuffs. Get that truck of your brothers out of the streets before morning and I don't want to see you around Bella for some time. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." I shot passed my father and out the door. He lingered behind to say something to the Chief and I saw them shake hands.

"Traitor," I mumbled as I turned to the car and paused, seeing someone in the passenger seat. "Shit."

"Watch that mouth, Edward."

I grabbed at my hair and sulked over to my mom's Volvo.

"Dust off your feet before getting in," she said through the rolled down window. "So what happened, even thought I'm pretty sure your father and I know."

"Nothing happened," I said almost violently. I flung open the back door to sit down and brush off my feet. "The Chief overreacted. We were just hanging out. We're best friends. You guys know that." After my feet were cleaner, I shut the car door and looked at my mother who had turned around in her seat to face me. "I'm serious. This is all a misunderstanding brought on by the Chief's inappropriate usage of power. Bella and I did nothing illegal. We didn't hurt anyone. We're two innocent kids who got abused by the system."

She squinted a little and pursed her lips. Not a good sign.

"Methinks thou dost protest too much," she said before turning back around.

I scowled and started banging my head against the head rest. "Edward, don't give yourself a concussion," my father said as he climbed in the car and started the engine to take us back to Emmett's truck.

I stopped but didn't think a concussion was half bad. Maybe a coma would be better. The sex with Bella was amazing and I was glad we were each others first but it was clear we didn't think this through as well as we thought. As well as _she_ thought.

I wondered if the Chief would ever let me see her again just so I could tell her 'I told you so'.


	5. Agonize

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes place the same night as Chapter 2, Subway. It's also the most present point in the whole story. Bella is in her late twenties._

**Word Prompt:** Agonize

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery:** "Mr. Heatmiser" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy. (Video link on my profile)

Listen to the sample, then write whatever comes to you first.

* * *

"I'm here. I made it. What's the status."

Alice stripped off her layers and adding them to our pile next to Angela who sat in the booth.

"She's 2 drinks in and hasn't returned the text," reported Ang.

"Good. We need a new round then," Alice said, holding the menu up by the candle light. "Bella, what are we drinking?"

"Peppermint martini." I tossed back the last drop.

"Are those even good," she asked while frowning at the menu.

"Delicious," Ang said, sipping from her cognac.

"Why is nobody drinking champagne at the champagne bar? That's what I'm having." She closed the menu and looked over at me with her hand out. "Let me see the text."

I slid my cell over to her. She turned it on and started to read it out loud with Angela and I joining in.

"I can even say it in four other languages," Ang said with another sip.

"Which ones," Alice asked.

They weren't helping. "Guys, not the time for jokes! What do I do?"

"I'm thinking you know what you want to do," Alice said while looking around the bar.

"But is that what I do?"

"You should do what you want to do," Ang replied between her sips.

"Even if what I want to do isn't what I should do."

"Who says you shouldn't do it," Alice asked, looking back at me.

"Oh I don't know. Rational thought." I wasn't expecting this from them.

"Overrated," Alice said with a flick of her wrist.

Angela finished her drink. "Honey, ain't nothing rational about love."

I needed to make things clearer for them. "This isn't love and love can be rational."

"Not good love," Alice countered.

"Irrational love is hot," Angela added. "Usually comes with good sex." She put up her hand which Alice hive-fived.

I grabbed their non-slapping hands and tried to squeeze some sense into them. "This isn't helping! You guys are supposed to be voices of reason."

"Why," Ang asked. "I want to meet the infamous Edward. I'm a voice of selfishness."

"And I'm a voice of happiness." Alice held both of my hands in hers. "I think you want to see him and I think it might make you feel good to see him. If for nothing else but closure."

Closure. That word mixed with my martini made me want to vomit. I hadn't seen Edward for three years but the idea of him closed from my life officially was nauseating.

"I haven't seen him in ages," I mumbled mainly to myself.

"I'll tell you who we haven't seen in ages," Ang replied and started looking around the bar. "How hard is it for the fucking waitress to pass by our table again so we can get more drinks? That band's played 3 songs since we last saw her."

"Maybe she doesn't know you guzzle your drinks," Alice teased.

"Baby, I sip my Remy but she saw Bella hit that first drink like it was holy water. Bitch should be checking on us so much, she gets a vote on what B should do.

"Focus," I shouted, tapping my palm on the table. "No one is focusing!"

Alice threw up her hands. "I thought we reached a decision?"

"Did we?"

"Yes, B. Text the boy back." Ang snatched up my cell from the table and held it towards me.

"Text him back?" I looked at it like it was poisonous.

"Yes. Text him." Alice demanded.

"Text him now?" I still wasn't touching my cell. The nerves had amplified.

"Text him after you tell me what else I can get for you ladies." The three of us looked up to see our server looking unamused. I caught that she did actually add a vote on the dilemma.

"Miss Merry Waitress returns," Ang cheered sarcastically. I nudged her foot. I didn't want anyone spitting in my drink but Alice charmed her.

"We'd like three Bubble Truffles, please," she said, smiling kindly.

"Hey, that's not what I wanted, Al," Ang interrupted before our server dashed away.

"Yeah, I was on martinis," I added.

"And we're in a champagne bar to celebrate love and friendship. We're drinking champagne cocktails for the rest of the night," Alice sassed back.

"What's even in a Bubble Truffle," Ang asked our server.

"It's liquid sex," she said dryly.

Ang snapped her fingers and pointed to her. "I like you Miss Merry. Three liquid sex cocktails it is."

She left us to get our drinks and I attempted to refocus the girls again. "Ok the text. What do I say?"

Alice rubbed her hands together, thinking. "Hmmm...say..."

"For God's sake," Ang shouted and started tapping away on my cell. "You're agonizing over this too much!"

"What are you doing," I said hysterically, trying to reach for my cell but Angela turned her back to me.

"Angela! What are you doing," I shouted loudly. My voice carried over the music a bit and got us a few stares.

"There," she said and turned back to the table, and placed my cell on the table, face down.

"What did you text," I hissed.

"I told him you were at the Bubble Lounge and he should stop by," she shrugged.

All the air in my lungs escaped my body and I felt faint.

"Oh man," Alice said, flipping my phone over. "Oh! Oh! He texted back! He texted back!" She was waving the cell in my face too fast. I snatched it out of her hands and read the message:

_Love to. Where is it?_

This was too soon and the fact that I was nearly hyperventilating let me know I couldn't handle this tonight.

"What are you typing," Alice asked.

"I'm telling him we're leaving in a half hour and tonight's not good. I can't handle this," I looked up at them after typing. "Minus the not being able to handle it part."

"Pussy," Angela muttered.

I glared at her but was distracted by his quick text back:

_What about tomorrow? U want to grab breakfast?_

"Jesus," I said under my breath and replied.

"What did he say now," Alice asked impatiently.

"He asked if I'd like to have breakfast tomorrow but I'm telling him I have meetings," I said while typing.

"Pussy _and_ a liar. My, how the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up, Angela," I snapped back. "I wouldn't be a pussy or a liar if you hadn't texted him. Besides I _do_ have meetings."

"Oh yeah? What meetings?"

"I have to meet my bathroom and my kitchen. Take care of some business," I said, smiling at my excuse. Ang couldn't roll her eyes any harder at me. I looked back down at my cell to see he replied:

_That's cool._

"What? Why are you frowning," Alice asked and grabbed my cell.

"What does 'that's cool' mean," I asked.

Alice handed me back my cell with a matching frown. "I don't know."

"It means you should have stuck with my initial text instead of acting like a spazz," Angela said matter-of-factly.

"Should I say 'cool' back," I asked her. "I feel like this is high school."

Ang snorted. "Maybe because you're acting like a teenager with no sense?"

"I should say something back," I said, ignoring her retort. "I'll set the tone. Tell him when I'm free."

I typed another reply. "There. I said I can meet for lunch the next day."

"Lunch is good," Alice said positively. "Breakfast is too couple-y. Like you should be reading the Times with your dog curled by your feet."

"Exactly," I nodded. "He's crazy to suggest breakfast."

"And dinner is too intense," Ang chimed in. "You'd totally want to fuck him after."

We all paused for a beat then nodded. Dinner would be dangerous.

Our server returned with three bubbly drinks tinted pink with a chocolate drop at the bottom. Alice clapped excitedly. "We need a toast." She raised her glass and Ang and I followed, smiling broadly. "Cheers to a happy holiday with liquid sex cocktails and gorgeous friends."

We clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

Ang groaned. "Oh my God."

"Mmmhmm," was all Alice could say.

The drink was delicious but I was too anxious to enjoy it.

"Guys, he's not texting back."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Alice offered.

"You'd think he'd take his cell with him. He was answering so quickly before."

"Do you take your cell to the bathroom," Ang asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't," I said

"Edward," she quipped.

I took a long sip from my drink. "This is too stressful. He didn't like my brush off. I should have just ignored the text."

"But he said he knows where we live. You know you couldn't ignore him forever," Alice pointed out.

"Relax and drink," Ang told us. "Listen to the music."

I looked up at the big band playing. They were really into the current song. It was catchy and other people around us were singing along. "I really do love the music and place, Ang. It's perfect for tonight."

"I know," she grinned.

"And so festive! Who knew," Alice said, holding her glass up for another cheers.

Ang clinked her glass again. "I know my girls," she said smugly. We were just stroking her ego at this point.

"Oh oh! A text," Alice shouted, pointing down at my lit cell on the table. I grabbed it and read the text out loud:

_Sounds great. Where should we go?_

"Where should we go," I asked them immediately.

"He sure does want to lock you down, girl," Angela replied.

"Not helping. Where should we go," I repeated.

Alice snapped her fingers. "Take him to Sarabeth's."

"I love that place," Ang moaned while I typed. "The lemon ricotta pancakes."

"Yes," Alice said wide-eyed.

I put my cell down. "Guys, no breakfast, remember?"

"I think you can still get them for lunch," Alice mused as I noticed he was back to replying quickly. I read his message out loud:

_Why not the place you're at now?_

"Isn't this just bar? Ang, are they open for lunch," I asked.

"I don't know. We can ask Miss Merry when she comes back for another round because we are so having more of these," she said pointing to her near empty drink.

Alice was almost done too and looked around to find our server. "Oh man," she gasped.

I turned to see what she was staring at and jerked back around. "Oh my God," I said before downing the rest of my drink. Liquid sex would need to be liquid courage.

"What is it," Ang asked, blissfully unaware of who the man was approaching our table.

"Hi," he said breathlessly to my back.

I was a statue, frozen in time. "Hey, Alice," he said. I shifted my eyes to see him leaning down to hug her.

"Hey, Edward," Alice squeaked. If she sounded that way, I couldn't begin to trust my own voice.

Angela started laughing hysterically. "Good on you, man. The first text was definitely the one to follow," she said, pulling out the chair that was opposite me. "I'm Angela. Give us your coat and take a seat."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

He was directly in front of my now and I drank him in as he shrugged out of his coat. He was taller than I remember but it had to be because it had been so long. His smile was wide as he looked down at me. He was sporting stubble and his cheeks were flushed from the weather. Or maybe they were flushed for the same reason mine were. His eyes looked dark in the bar but they crinkled around the edges like they always have when he was really happy. Angela had taken his coat and I could see what he was wearing. He had on a dark, button up shirt under a light gray sweater that looked soft. If my hands weren't clenched together, they would have automatically reached out to caress the chest that was clearly begging to be fondled. He sat down before I could check out the rest of him. He yanked off his beanie, handing it to Angela, and his wild hair flopped around. It was darker than the usual reddish, brownish, blondish madness that happened in the summer but it was still another sexy feature to add to his long list. He pushed it away from his face and rolled up his sleeves a little.

"So," he said to me with those playful eyes and that flirty grin. "Is this place open for lunch or you still want Sarabeth's? Or maybe I can just hang with you guys for the next..." He glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes until you said you were leaving and I can walk you and Alice home."

He sealed my fate with a wink.


	6. Reluctant

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

******* _This takes place after college and during the 2nd year of grad school for Edward. Edward and Bella are mid twenties and home for the holidays._

**Word Prompt:** Reluctant

**Plot Generator—Phrase Catch:** Jumping to conclusions.

Repeat the phrase to yourself five times, open a blank word document and begin.

* * *

This might have been the most uncomfortable holiday get together we've ever had with the Swans.

"You want another," Tanya asked.

I turned away from the fireplace and saw her looking pointedly at my empty beer bottle.

"Yeah, thanks," I said distractedly as I heard Bella fake laugh at another one of Jake's dumb jokes from the kitchen. I sighed and went back to looking at the fire.

I knew I fucked this up but Bella never gave me a chance to explain. Tanya and I started dating this past semester but it wasn't serious. It wasn't serious for me at least. None of my relationships were serious. Except for one.

"Here you go, kid," Chief Swan said, handing me another beer as he came into the room.

"Thank you, sir." I took the beer and smiled warmly at Bella's dad. He grunted a little in return and settled on the couch. We were two men enjoying the fire, a beer and my mom's Christmas playlist. Seemed like a simple life except for my millions of thoughts. I hadn't noticed my beer was empty but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too wrapped up in my phone conversation with Bella before I flew back home.

_"So..."_

_"What aren't you telling me?"_

_"I don't want you to overreact."_

_"That's usually a trigger that I'll overreact."_

_"I know."_

_"Just tell me, Edward."_

_"I'm bringing someone home with me. A girl I'm seeing who's in-"_

_"You're bringing a girl home? What girl? For Christmas? Who is she? How long have you been with her? I don't know about this."_

_"I don't know which question you want me to answer first."_

_"Don't be an ass."_

_"I'm not! Look. We've just started seeing each other-"_

_"Yet you're bringing her home for Christmas."_

_"Yes, but there's a reason for that. She doesn't-"_

_"Who is she? What's her name?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Well what? What's her name?"_

_"You remember this story I told you once about a girl in my drama class at Northwestern from sophomore year?"_

_"The one who fucked your professor?"_

_"She didn't fuck the professor."_

_"Wow. You're seeing the girl who fucked your professor."_

_"She didn't fuck the professor."_

_"What was her name? Tammy? Tara?"_

_"Tanya."_

_"Right. Tanya. This is cute, Edward, but whatever. Do your parents know she fucked her professor?"_

_"Bella! She didn't fuck the professor."_

_"Whatever. I have to go. Thanks for the heads up. I'll bring a guest to dinner."_

_"What guest? This isn't what you think it is."_

_"I don't think anything. I'm happy for you. I'm sure she's fun in bed. I gotta go. I'll see you when you're home."_

She hung up on me without a goodbye or listening to any further explanation. A couple of days after I got home, I tried to sneak off and see her when my mom was teaching Tanya how to make her cranberry pear pie. I was pretty sure Bella was home when I came by but her mom covered for her. I never had another opportunity to see her alone to explain the Tanya situation but I supposed it didn't matter much to Bella what the situation was. All my calls went straight to voicemail and the first time we spoke since that initial phone call was when she arrived on my front doorstep with her parents and a grinning Jacob Black.

"Oh you got another beer."

I looked at Tanya's fallen face as she sat back down in the chair beside me. I'd barely paid her any attention since we'd been here and we definitely weren't having sex while in town. Things were too weird.

"Yeah, the Chief saw I needed one too."

"I'll take it," Emmett said coming into the room carrying my sleeping nephew in one arm and a piece of pie in the other. "Just set it right there on the coffee table."

"Coaster! Coaster!" My mom fluttered in with Renee and Jacob right behind her.

Great. That meant Bella and Rose were left alone to gossip at my expense.

I heard my father coming downstairs. "Sorry, everyone. I had to take- what are you two doing, thick as thieves," he shouted to the girls in the kitchen. "Come in here." He turned his attention back to the crowded room. "I had to take the call but I brought down Scattergories."

"Bells, come be on my team," Jake said as she strolled in with Rose.

"It's not a game of teams," I replied bitterly.

"We have to team up if everyone plays, son," my father replied. Always the traitor.

Tanya squeezed my knee. "We can be a team," she said hopefully.

I looked at her sadly. She was trying so hard and I was being a dick.

"Let's switch things up this year," the Chief chimed in. "I'll break us up into teams. Edward can be with me. Renee, you go with Carlisle. Rose and Jake. Emmet can be with his mother and Bella can be with Tanya."

Everyone looked at the Chief like he'd sprouted a second head. Everyone but Emmett.

"We're kicking ass. Only team with 3 players, buddy," Emmett said to his son, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

I turned back to the fire while my dad handed out the boards and cards.

"You're going to have to come sit over here, kid."

"Yes, sir," I said to the Chief. I offered Tanya a small smile. She smiled back, happy to just have some positive reaction from me. It was more of a condolence as a glaring Bella took my place by the fire.

This was, _without a doubt,_ the most uncomfortable holiday get together we've ever had with the Swans.


	7. Automatic

_a/n Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. I don't own Twilight._

_*******__They're kids. Edward is 9, Bella will be 9 in a couple of months. _

**Word Prompt:** Automatic

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

I watched my brother shooting hoops outside the community center while we waited for our mom. She had gone inside to meet the organizers for some fourth of July picnic coming up. We'd barely been in Forks for a week but mom wasn't the type to whine about moving to a boring, old town away from everyone we knew and refuse to make friends. That sounded more like me.

"Quit being a baby and come help me practice," Emmett shouted, throwing the ball my way.

I caught it and threw it back. "I told you I didn't feel like it, Em. I'm going around front to wait for mom."

"She told you to stick with me."

"Like anything's gonna happen," I said under my breath as I left.

"Whatever, E," he shouted back. "It's your ass."

The sound of the ball dribbling on the court grew fainter as I rounded the corner of the building, heading towards our car. I kicked at a few puddles leftover from the morning shower. I didn't know how this place planned on having a picnic since it rained all the time. I was used to spending summers finding ways to cool off from Chicago heat waves not looking at cloudy skies and having foggy, wet mornings.

I was leaning against our car when I heard a shot ring out that made me jump. An old, rusty colored truck had just parked a few spots away. The passenger door creaked as it flew open and the metal groaned as it was slammed shut.

"Bella, don't run in the parking lot," the driver said to the girl who had already dashed across the lot, hopping over puddles before running up the stairs to the community center. The way her long, dark hair was flying around reminded me of my mom's whenever we used to take the boat out on the lake back home. The girl was wearing jean shorts, a purple tank top and bright green rain boots. It was a weird outfit.

"Sorry, Mom," she yelled at the top of the steps to the driver walking her way. Her eyes turned my way, catching me staring. She brushed her hair away and she smiled widely at me. I felt my lips tugging up into smile but she turned and went inside. Her mom looked back at me and I waved a little at her confused expression.

"Are you one of the Cullen boys," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. I didn't know how she knew who I was but maybe that's how things were around here.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know, Edward Cullen," my mom said as she exited the front door of the community center.

I didn't say anything back but I had the good sense to look guilty.

"I'm Renee Swan," the lady said kindly, holding her hand out to my mom.

"Esme Cullen," my mom said, beaming back at her. She was carrying a bunch of straw baskets so the handshake was awkward.

"Edward, please take these and put them in the car, then go get your brother."

I ran over to her at the same time both of them told me, "Don't run in the parking lot."

They laughed with each other while I took the baskets from my mom. The conversation carried on while I dropped off the baskets at the car and went back to the court to get Emmett.

I heard more feet shuffling around and when I turned the corner, I saw him dribbling around the girl with the green rain boots. She was trying to block him but it wasn't going well. Instead, she just laughed at Emmett's stupid trash talk as he kept whipping around her for layups. She didn't stop trying to defend though and her laugh only grew bigger.

"Why you smiling like an idiot, E?" Emmett stopped playing and the girl turned to look at me. I hadn't noticed I was smiling and felt embarrassed.

"Mom's ready to go," I mumbled, looking down.

"Oh ok. Thanks for playing with me, B," Emmett said as he ran off court. My brother was always good at making new friends just like mom was.

"For sure," she said. Emmett bumped my shoulder playfully when he passed by and as I turned to follow him, she called out again. "I'm Bella."

I looked back at her and there was that smile. The one she gave me when she first saw me. This time I returned it - just as wide and happy.

"I'm Edward."

"See you around," she said then ran back inside the building.

I walked back to the car in a daze. Mom and Emmett were already inside waiting for me.

"One minute you're running around the parking lot and now you're slow as a snail," mom said. "Buckle up. We have a couple more stops."

Emmett turned a little in his seat so he could see me. "E, that girl is the police chief's daughter. How cool is that? We should ask her if he can take us around in his cop car."

"Emmett, sit straight and I'd prefer if my sons don't ride around in police cars."

"Aww, mom, it would be so cool," Emmett whined but my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella with the pretty smile.


	8. Coach

_a/n Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. I don't own Twilight._

_*******They're seniors in high school, during the fall. _

**Word Prompt:** Coach

**Dialogue Flex:** "Why is this so frustrating?"

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

"Why aren't you doing this with Jessica?"

"Because I'm doing it with you."

I stared at him until he looked up from his laptop.

"What?"

"You know what I mean," I said tersely.

"Not really," he smiled and went back to typing. "Keep typing."

I sighed dramatically hoping he'd look back up. "I just mean shouldn't you be helping your girlfriend out with applications?"

"Who says I'm not?"

His eyes met my widened ones as he stuttered an explanation. "I-I mean I _am_ helping her. Jessica. My girlfriend." I frowned foully. He sounded like an idiot. He shook his head a little and went back to fervently typing. "I'm helping her, just not now. She said she wasn't ready."

"I'm not ready either," I pointed out.

"Assertiveness is wise in this case. We don't want to procrastinate on this and stress out closer to the deadlines."

I was rolling my eyes before he finished. His academic discipline never rubbed off on me. "I'm not stressed. I doubt Peninsula is this complicated to get into."

"Bella, you aren't going to community college," he said, brushing me off.

"Yes I am. How do you think I'm paying for school?"

It was his turn to sigh dramatically. He never liked me bringing up money or our differences on the subject.

"You'll get a loan or financial aid. Maybe a scholarship. If we can get these applications done, we'll start researching scholarships you can qualify for."

"You don't need a scholarship," I mumbled, looking out the window in his dining room. It was drizzling but I'd take that over spending our Saturday writing self-reflective essays and checking boxes on applications I had no intention on mailing in.

"I don't but you do so we'll find the money. Don't sell yourself short with Peninsula."

Sometimes he could get so snotty. "Did you feel that way about Emmett?"

The comparison shocked him. "You know I don't. He's different. His goals are different."

"I'll say," I laughed. "Goal 1, marry Rosalie Hale. Goal 2, have loads of babies with Rosalie Hale. Goal 3, see what else Rosalie Hale wants to do." I expected Edward to laugh too but when I saw his fallen face, I realized what I said. I reached over the table and squeezed his arm.

"They're gonna have all those babies you know," I said softly.

"I know," he tried to say confidently but his glassy eyes broke my heart. He blinked a few times and started typing again. The only time I'd ever seen Edward cry was when he told me Rosalie miscarried the baby over the summer. I held him for hours while he wept. Emmett has always been a rock for Edward and seeing his brother shaken to the core devastated him. I'd seen Edward hurt emotionally and physically but nothing compared to what it was like for him to see Emmett heartbroken.

I shuffled through a few of the applications on the table. "Why is this so frustrating," I asked, attempting to break the silence.

"Which one were you last working on?"

"U-Dub. They want to know what cultural awareness I've developed. Seriously. Who comes up with these questions?"

He chuckled at my petulance. "Use the same answer you have for Oregon State. They had a similar question."

"Edward, I'm not even interested in all these places. If I go out of state, I'd just want to go to school with you and with my GPA there's no way I'm getting into _any_ of those schools."

"You don't know that," he said dismissively.

"Yes I do. I also know it's a waste of money for me to go to a 4-year university right now."

"Bella-"

"No just listen," I interrupted. "I don't know what I want to do yet. I don't feel like going into debt by racking up student loans so I could use a little more time figuring things out. We don't all have our career plans mapped out like you do."

"I don't have it mapped out."

"You've known for awhile you wanted to be a journalist."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I know what I'm going to do with that," he argued.

"You're going to write."

He covered his mouth with a fist and gasped. "Wow. Thanks. You're like my personal oracle. A journalist who will write."

I shoved him. "You're killing me. How did I get stuck on a Saturday filling out college apps while your girlfriend gets away with telling you the same thing I keep telling you - I'm not ready to do this."

He shoved me back. "Because I don't give a shit what Jessica does with her life."

"Whoa, does she know that," I asked. I knew she wasn't the love of his life or anything but I was surprised he was being callous.

"I'm sure she knows deep down. I care what _you_ do with your life." He crossed his arms and smirked. "I have a vested interest."

"You make me sound like a stock or something."

"You're a hot commodity, Swan. What can I say?"

"So sexy," I said sarcastically. "Oh how I love your dirty talk."

He leaned forward against the table. "I know how much you love dirty talk." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And how much you hate me bringing that up. Tell me this. Was Mike able-"

"Don't say another fucking word," I seethed.

"That's not what you said when I made you-"

"_God,_" I said, smacking my hand on the table. "You're such an idiot. How did you go from applications to pervert?"

"I learned all my perving from you."

"Liar. Emmett was your bad influence."

"He's the best influence. You'd be scandalized by what else I-"

I shut my laptop, making an abrupt announcement. "I think we're officially distracted."

"You think," he snorted. He stood up to stretch. "I need to hit the head. We can stop for a bit. You want to break at the diner?"

The thought of a bacon burger and shake had me salivating. "Yeah. I need something in my system." I heard him snicker as he walked to the bathroom. "So mature. I'm going to the car," I shouted to him.

He left the hallway bathroom door open and yelled back. "Bella, I told you I'm never having sex with you in a car again. Please don't take advantage of me."

I was officially infuriated. I grabbed my coat and stalked out of the house. I slammed the front door to make him sweat his last words. We joked and even flirted sometimes but every since he started hooking up with Jessica, we generally steered clear of talking about our sexual escapade. I wasn't sure what had gotten into him. I may have been his best friend for years but he still regressed into his boy world that I could never quite understand. Our feelings for each other were simple and complicated at the same time. I believed we would remain friends when we went off to college but maybe Edward was more stressed than he was letting on. He was increasingly disinterested in his girlfriend and obsessive about my future. Flickers of hope touched the edges of my heart but I knew his wall was too sturdy for me to be going down that road. The older we were getting, the less I was understanding.

"Doesn't make sense," I said to myself.

The front door opened, startling me, and Edward walked out holding his coat. "What doesn't make sense."

"Nothing," I said tersely. I was still bothered.

He walked over to me and stood close enough that his breath tickled against my ear. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. I wanted to stay mad just to give him a hard time but once I glanced up at him, I melted. Those eyes storming with unspoken meaning always got me.

I gave him a look so he knew I was on to him. He didn't play fairly. "Let's go."

He grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards his car. He covered our heads with his coat since it was raining harder and led me to the passenger door. "I know you're going to want a shake but I think we should get some coffee too," he said as he opened the door for me. "Our interlude is putting us behind and we have a lot more work to do."

He shut the door before I could say anything and ran around to the drivers side. I sank down in my seat and reminded myself to enjoy these moments with him because in less than a year, our friendship would look very different thousands of miles apart.


	9. Spice

_a/n Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. I don't own Twilight._

_*******This takes place before Chapter 4, A.D.P. It's weird because I didn't want to stay in high school with the next __prompt but the plot generator made me think of this scene and I had to go with that. I have to write the scenarios that first pop into my head from the prompts. I have strange OCD fic behaviors. So you know Edward's age but I'll refresh - he's a junior in high school. Emmett is 3 years older than Edward. _

**Word Prompt:** Spice

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion:** Living on the edge.

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

* * *

I paced around my room and contemplated if I should go out back. Emmett would be here any minute and I couldn't see us having this talk in here. I laced up my shoes, threw on my hoodie and headed downstairs.

Mom was driving back from Seattle with Renee and dad was still at the hospital so I had the house to myself for a little longer. Bella had left an hour ago to get ready for her girls night. Tyler had invited me over to play video games but I was too worked up. I didn't want to be around a bunch of guys my age and hear them talking about the only thing we really thought about. Bella wasn't like all the other girls they would bring up and I never let them mention her around me. They would have noticed I was on edge though and assumed it had something to do with Bella - like most of the things in my life. My mind was pretty set but I still needed a real friend to talk to that I _wasn't_ in love with.

I grabbed a couple of water bottles and the basketball by the backdoor. I flipped on the outside light just as I heard Emmett's truck coming down the drive. I went around front to meet him and eyed the truck. It had a covered bed he'd carpeted to protect the artwork he would deliver for Rosalie. Emmett was just like our dad. Confident in everything he did and felt whereas I was more like mom - over thinking and over planning everything. Emmett met Rosalie and knew he wanted a life with her and how he was going to make that happen. I met Bella and felt like I wasn't going to understand anything in life again.

"Why you checkin' out my truck?" Emmett walked over to me and jerked my hoodie over my head before snatching the ball and heading to the back.

He made a couple of shots while I figured out how to start.

"'Sup, E? You playing or what?" He bounced the ball towards me and we started a little one-on-one. He was an intimidating defender but I was faster.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your truck," I asked as I swiveled around through an opening and went for a jumpshot. It bounced off the rim and Emmett caught it.

"For what?" He went to the top and dribbled through his legs a few times. He drove into my left side, making a play for a layup.

"Bella and I need a place to do it," I blurted out. He made the shot but let the ball bounce away when he whipped around to look at me.

"Are you talking about sex?"

I didn't reply but shoved my hands in my pockets and nodded.

"If we're going to talk about this, you need to man up and use your words."

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Bella brought up having sex today and I kind of agreed."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Does this mean you're going to finally-"

"No," I said quickly.

"Right. Just sex then," he said unconvinced. "Because that always works out well."

"This is why I'm talking to you," I replied in a huff. I picked up the abandoned basketball, bounced it a couple of times and made a shot. Emmett grabbed the ball coming down and held on to it, looking at me to continue talking.

"We've talked about sex before," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Just never about doing it with each other."

"You're both virgins still, right?"

"Yeah, that's the point. Well, that's why she brought it up this afternoon." I recounted our conversation to Emmett:

_"I've given this a lot of thought, Edward, and I think we should do it." We were sprawled out on my bed as I was flipping through channels._

_"Do what?"_

_"Sex." _

_I stopped flipping and turned to look at her. "Have sex? Together?"_

_"Yes. I want my first time to be with someone I'm comfortable with and I know they care about me."_

_I didn't know what to say other than gape at her silently and sit up __straight. I was becoming too aware of our positions. _

_"Just think about it. I know your mind is trying to work through this but you'll see it's pretty logical. We're best friends and we both haven't done it yet. I know we're going to end up doing it in the next couple of years and who will it really be with but some random person we don't even care about."_

_"Your view on sex is a little cold."_

_"Exactly! I want my first time to mean something."_

_"But what's the rush?" _

_"Because we're going to end up giving it away to worthless people. I know about you and Lauren."_

_I cringed from the memory and knowing I didn't tell Bella about it. Lauren had a big mouth in more ways than one._

_"It doesn't bother me but do you want to have sex with her?"_

_"Hell no." She didn't look bothered but I was surprised she was being so calm._

_"But you want to have sex more than ever now, don't you?"_

_"Bella." I shifted uncomfortably. Just the talk about having sex was making me hard and I hadn't overcome my embarrassment from her knowing about Lauren. I wanted to ask what else she knew about it but let it go. _

_"I messed around with Jake over the summer."_

_"What!" All my embarrassment was replaced with rage. "He's such a dick! What did you do with him?"_

_"I didn't do what Lauren did to you but I don't know. I let him do some stuff."_

_I didn't like it. I hated it. I moved away from her to sulk on my couch but she plopped down next to me. _

_"I had the same reaction about Lauren." She looked apologetic and I felt badly. I had no right to be angry but I couldn't stand Jake. He'd been trying to get with Bella for years. He was her first kiss and now her first whatever they did. It made me sick to ask but I had to know._

_"Why Jacob? Do you like him? Maybe he should be..." I trailed off because I couldn't even voice the idea of him being her first but if she really liked him, I didn't want to hold her back._

_"No way. I've never liked Jake. Not like that. It was stupid."_

_"When did this happen?"_

_"Over summer. I was hanging with him and Seth at his house. Seth left and no one else was home. We were watching a movie and the people onscreen started having sex. It got us talking and then fooling around. Only out of curiosity."_

_"I doubt he was curious about anything. He knows what he wants." I tried not to sound bitter but it was impossible to be any other way. _

_"Do you know what you want?"_

_It was a loaded question. I wanted too many things and I wanted them to be perfect._

_"Yeah. Okay let's do it."_

_"Great!" Bella stood up, unbuttoning her shirt and walking back towards the bed. I jumped up and stopped her hands._

_"Are you crazy? We can't do it here. We can't do it yet."_

_"Why not? No one's home."_

_I walked out of the room, calling back to her. "Downstairs."_

_She followed me down the steps. "Why do you want to do it downstairs? The bedroom is pretty obvious, __don't you think?"_

_I led her to the kitchen and pulled out the island stool for her to sit. I moved around to the other side to give us a little distance while I organized my thoughts._

_"We aren't doing it today or anywhere in this house. I've got to plan this out. Take precautions. You know how I am."_

_"Yes, I do. I was just hoping your horniness would win out."_

_I started pacing the kitchen. "Have you even thought about afterwards?__ How will we handle that?"_

_"I don't know. We only do it once?"_

_"That's a good idea!"_

_"Or we do it all the time."_

_"No, once is good. We share the experience together but continuing would be a risk."_

_"Sure."_

_I stopped pacing and frowned at her. "This is already weird. 'Sure?'"_

_"No. Edward, no. That sounds smart. We do it once for a safe, controlled experience."_

_"We've got to have ground rules, Bella."  
_

_"I know you think we need them."_

_"I know we need them."_

_"What's going to be next? No kissing on the mouth?"_

_She made no sense. "What?"_

_"Nothing. It's like 'Pretty Woman'."_

_"Why wouldn't I kiss you on the mouth? If we're having sex, I'm going to want to kiss you."_

_"Forget I mentioned it." __She fidgeted a little and started to blush._

_I picked up my pacing again and partially mumbled to myself._

_"We have a lot we need to cover before we do this."_

_She hopped out of the chair. "Well you can get a rough outline for us and I'll look over it later. I need to head out."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Girls night. Movie and then Victoria's for a slumber party."_

_"I don't know if you should keep watching movies. They clearly have a big influence. And weren't you trying to have sex ten minutes ago?"_

_"I thought we could fit it in before I left."_

_I crossed my arms and shook my head at her. "Wham, bam, thank you, sir?"_

_"Better you than someone else, right?" She laughed and winked before leaving the kitchen. I walked her to the front door and watched her climb into her mom's truck. She rolled down the window to say something as she turned to head down the driveway._

_"Let me know what you figure out about birth control. I need to be on the pill for a least a month if we're doing this without a condom."_

_She drove off laughing as I stood on the porch with my hand in my hair. Another thing to plan. _

"Wow. Doesn't surprise me really," Emmett said. We were sitting on the back steps, drinking our water. "And you think losing your virginity in the back of my truck is a good idea?"

"There's no way I'd feel comfortable in our houses and we can't go to a motel. That's cheap and people would know what we're doing."

"A truck sounds a little cheap. You want to bring her to the apartment," he suggested.

"No way. Rosalie can't know. Besides, I would make the truck nice. Take us somewhere secluded."

"Rosie would be fine with it," he pushed.

"Em, no. She'd talk us out of it and..."

"You don't want to be talked out of it." My expression gave me away. "I get it, E," he smiled and took a sip from his bottle.

He stood up, scooped up the ball and opened the door to go inside. "We're done," I asked.

"Absolutely not. I'm making us sandwiches and we have a lot to talk about before mom gets home. You need to know some things." He put his arm out against the doorframe, blocking me and I looked at him, puzzled. "First thing you need to know. This will change _everything_ no matter what she says or what you think."

He waited a beat then turned to go inside, leaving me for a moment with those words.


	10. MCT

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_*******This takes place after chapter 3, Layer, and before chapter 6, Reluctant. Edward has graduated from undergrad and Bella is in her final year. All three words are in the entry but figuratively. See if you can figure out how they expressed themselves. ;)_

**Word Prompts:** Mask, cask, task

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

The sound of the suite door slamming woke me from a sweet dream. A strong arm tightened around my side and fingers rubbed in soothing circles. I moaned contently and twisted to curl deeper into Edward's hold.

"Your suite mates are loud," he whispered, his voice thick and sexy from sleep. It rumbled in his chest and I kissed the sound.

"Sorry they woke you," I replied, my voice just as rough.

"They didn't wake me but they're still loud."

I shifted a little to look at him and sure enough, his eyes were clear and alert. "What woke you? I'm usually up before you."

"Nothing really. Just thinking."

I searched his eyes for more but found nothing. It unsettled me that he was obviously hiding but I didn't want to push him. I smiled warmly and stretched my neck to kiss him lightly. He bent down a little to meet my lips and hugged me closer to him, deepening the kiss. It was all the invitation I needed. My fingers threaded through his hair, tugging him on top as I rolled onto my back.

I stayed in a single room but Edward and I were pros at messing around in the twin bed. I could never get him close enough so the cramped quarters suited me fine. My legs widened to welcome his solid weight pressing against me. He ground slowly into me making me gasp and curse. He felt too good for us to have so much clothing and blankets between us.

"Fuck me," I moaned around his tongue.

"Mmhm," he returned.

He palmed my breast, rubbing my nipple but wouldn't remove my shirt. I moved my hands down to his pants and tried to push them down. He kept kissing me vigorously but wouldn't adjust so I could pull his cock out. I met his grinding with more eager thrusts and his head fell to the side with a groan.

"Lift up," I said, placing short, sloppy kisses along his neck. He had me keyed up and desperate for release.

He was panting my name and I was getting frustrated. "Lift up," I repeated.

A sharp knock and sing-songy call on the other side of the door stopped all our movement. "Bel-la. Open up."

"Go away, Alice," I shouted.

"Nope. I need to tell you stuff for tonight."

"Then just call me later!"

"Bella!"

Edward rolled off me but I held onto his shirt. "No no no no. I'm getting rid of her."

"No you aren't. I'm waiting right out here."

"It's okay, Bella," he chuckled and sat up to stretch. I sighed and slapped the bed, kicking off the blankets and climbing out of bed. I opened the door angrily to a cheerful Alice - my suite mate and best friend at U-Dub.

"What."

"Good morning, sunshine! Morning, Edward," she said leaning into the room.

He wiggled his fingers at her and smiled crookedly.

Undeterred, she grabbed me hand and led me to her room.

"Alice, this had better be good."

"Chill out," she said as we walked into her room and she shut the door. "You and the fuck buddy can pick up where you left off in a moment."

I hated thinking of me and Edward as merely fuck buddies but it _was_ the harsh truth of what we were doing. We meant more to each other but he never asked me to be more and I never did either. We sort of fell into a steady sexual relationship a few months after he graduated and returned home. Our natural closeness seemed to lean us in that direction in our adult life. I wanted us to go further and believed he did too but was too nervous to bring it up. I felt like I was existing in an involuntary limbo state.

"You likely killed the mood but thanks for your concern regarding my sex life."

She waved me off and opened her closet to show me an old wooden barrel. "I need you guys to bring this to the party tonight."

"What is that?"

"Armagnac."

I looked at her blankly.

"Brandy, Bella." She shut the door and pulled up the Brandon's vineyard to show me a picture of their bottles. "It's from the private collection and it's so strong, one sip will level you. I'm bringing it to the party tonight. Well, _you're_ bringing it to the party tonight."

"How do you figure?"

"I have to be in the studio all day and won't have time to get back here before the party starts. Plus, Edward will be able to help you sneak it to the car."

"How did you get it up here?"

"Uncle Pete. What's up with all the questions, Chief Swan?"

"Ha. Ha," I deadpanned. She said nothing else but pouted her lip and gave me her best lost puppy look. She was relentless so there was no point in resisting.

"Fine," I grumbled and headed back to my room.

"Wait," she yelled out. I turned back and she tossed me her key. "I won't need it and I'll see you later at the party."

"You know no one's going to appreciate your fine taste."

"You will," she said, blowing me a kiss. "I'll see you later."

She was right. Alice was always exposing me to new things and I was grateful to be considered one of her closest friends. I walked back to my room to find Edward thumbing through my sketch book.

"These are good. When did you do them," he asked.

I peered over him to see him looking at my pendant designs. "Just a couple of weeks ago. I have this idea to use painted canvas in them. Rosalie is actually sending me some of her work she was going to toss."

"I can pick them up for you instead. I need to leave and I know I'll see her today or tomorrow."

"I thought you were staying through the weekend," I said, disappointedly.

"There's some mail that was delivered that I need to take a look at."

He didn't elaborate and I knew this had to be the reason he was up early. He didn't tell me what was on his mind when I asked before and I doubted he would tell me if I asked again.

"I'd hoped you'd come with me to my club's party tonight. We won't have anymore before graduation."

We scanned each others face and I saw a conflict in his eyes until a resolve set in.

"I'll leave in the morning then."

"Okay," I smiled. "It's going to be real fun. Wait until I show you what Alice got."

He laughed a little. "If Alice got it, I'm sure it's the best there is."

I hated the awkward distance that lingered so I grabbed a towel and my bathroom kit to take a shower. Avoidance seemed to be the order of the day. I slipped on my shower shoes and looked back at him fingering my sketch book absently.

"Edward." He jerked his head towards me. "I want you to be with me tonight but if it's too..."

Weird...complicated...troublesome. I wasn't sure _what_ this was.

"It's fine," he tried to ensure while simultaneously using the worst word possible to seem convincing. "I'll get washed up in the guys suite while you're in the shower so we can get some breakfast."

"Uh-huh, fine," I teased. "Meet you back here so fresh and so clean clean." My corny throwback made him giggle cutely and I was satisfied to lighten up our mood. For now.

Something was not 'fine' but the issue would be revealed sooner or later. So I hoped.


	11. Cordial

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_*******This takes place a year after chapter 6, Reluctant. _

**Word Prompt:** Cordial

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Imagined Image:** Link on my profile.

* * *

I watched the falling snow powder the front yard from the living room window. It shimmered slightly from the Christmas lights lining the eaves. The egg nog I was sipping was giving me a buzz and making everything beautiful and aching. My other hand clutched my cell that I was determined to return to my purse upstairs and ignore the steady texts coming through. I let the egg nog and Sinatra's Christmas Waltz lull me further into my melancholy.

This was the first holiday I ever spent away from my parents and the Cullens and while there was a hint of regret to be away from my family, I couldn't ignore the sense of relief I also felt. I may have only needed more space from one person but he coated every inch of my life back home. The only thing he touched in New York was my mind. It was painful our friendship had reduced to an occasional email or phone call but it was necessary for me. He was upset I wasn't coming home for Christmas and my mom told me Emmett broke the news to him. I knew it was a chicken shit move for me to not tell him myself but I wasn't ready for the guilt trip he'd surely give me. I'd explain myself later. Probably in an email. In the new year.

Maybe.

Angela was cleaning up the dining room with her mom and aunts. I offered to help but they wouldn't have it. Her family welcomed me into their home and did their best to include me in their traditions. Angela was always so stylish that I never figured she'd come from a lineage of ugly Christmas sweater wearers. She had five she rotated through the years and since I refused to purchase one, she gladly lent me one of hers to wear. The three-dimensional, stuffed Rudolph sweater wasn't too bad over my black leggings and boots but it was still comically awful. I'd never known anyone to actually participate in the seasonal party uniform.

A little body flurried through the room and tackled my legs. It surprised me and my cell dropped as I reached for Angela's niece, Kate, steadying myself from her impact. It was either the phone or my egg nog and there was no way I was letting go of that comforting, holiday elixir.

"Katie, you need to be careful," Angela said, walking into the room in her nutcracker-ballerina sweater. "You almost knocked B down. She's not too steady on her feet."

She held back a full on smirk but I knew she was probably keeping track of how much egg nog I ladled through the night.

"Sorry B," Kate pouted. "I just wanted to tell you we have the pies out. I helped make one."

I knelt down to meet her hazel eyes. "You did? Well that's the one I want."

Her smile threatened to split her face from pride.

"We got to run to the store, baby girl, but you'll save us a slice," Angela asked, ruffling her hair.

"Okay," she sang and disappearing as quickly as she came.

I moved to pick up my cell but Angela scooped it up quicker.

"No way. What is this doing down here?"

"Nothing. It's doing nothing. I haven't done anything."

She looked at me suspiciously and glanced at my cell as it lit up.

"What does it say," I asked meekly.

"Nuh-uh. You can wish him Merry Christmas tomorrow. You'll only get weepy if you start now." She turned to walk upstairs but I couldn't resist.

"Ang, please." She turned to look at me and I saw the friendly pity there but I didn't care. "What does it say?"

She weighed telling me or not but sighed her resignation. "The same thing he's been saying. He misses you and wants to talk to you. Happy?"

I tightened my mouth to keep it from trembling and shook my head.

"I know. You're killing me, B. I'm hiding this upstairs and you're not getting it back until morning."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and sipped my egg nog. I heard her telling a passing relative that pie was in the kitchen before she ran up the wooden stairs. The house was full of laughter and music, love and warmth, but the loneliness still lingered. I could imagine how depressing I would have been alone in my apartment. Alice had left for her family home in Oregon a couple of weeks ago and Angela crashed with me practically every night until we came to her aunt's in Chatham two days ago. She was babysitting me and I loved her for it.

"Okay, nog lushy," Angela said, bouncing down the stairs. "We need to go to the store before they close. The guys need more beer and clearly we need more Makers so my mom can whip up another batch of egg nog for you."

I met her in the foyer where our coats were hanging. "Is no one else drinking it?"

"They are but you're the biggest fan in the house." She took my cup, placing it on the entryway table and held out my coat. "No worries. My mom's thrilled you love it."

"It reminds me of Esme's, Edwa-"

"Ah ah ah," she stopped me. "What did you tell me the rule was during the holiday?"

"Voldemort," I grumbled, slipping on my jacket.

"Right. Voldemort. Now, zip the lips. Zip the coat. Let's go."

I threw my arms around her neck, pulling her roughly into a tight hug. "I love you, Ang."

"Okay, B," she laughed and hugged me back. "We're going to get you some more nog. No need to seduce me."

She linked my arm when I was ready to brave the cold and we dashed to her father's car. She made sure I was in safely before running around to the other side. I may not have been celebrating with the family and loved ones who owned my heart but it wasn't just the egg nog determined to warm my soul this holiday.


	12. Bow

_a/n Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. I don't own Twilight._

_*******This is about a year and a half after the last chapter, Cordial._

**Word Prompt:** Bow

**Dialogue Flex:** "I'll give you a head start."

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

"Dude, you're stressing _me_ out and I'm not even trying to talk to him today."

I was pacing around the cramped cubicle I shared with Alec, eyeing the competition around the office. Four other people were checking Aro's door for activity. That didn't seem too bad but I'd been trying to talk to him for over a month and never could get the one-on-one. Aro rarely spoke directly to the writers he employed - delegating most his directives to his partners, Marcus and Caius, in the progressive, online newspaper I worked at. If you wanted to speak to Aro personally, you had to fight for a moment of his time every Friday when he was leaving for the weekend. He'd call one person's name and they could join him in the elevator on his way out. The system was bizarre but Aro was a powerful in San Francisco. Knowing him and working for him came with connections I needed to secure another job. However, I wasn't sure how willing he would be to let me go. My articles had increased his hits by 20% over the two years I spent working there. I was good and I loved my job but there was something I loved more.

Someone I loved more.

"Seriously, Edward. Sit down," Alec said. "You'll see Jane get up first, you know that." Jane, Aro's assistant always went into his office just before he came out. That was the sign but my lack of success was making me antsy.

"I need to talk to him, Alec, and this process is complete bullshit," I said, sitting down but angling my chair so I could still see Aro's door. "I'd quit but he could really help me get where I'm trying to go."

"Where are you trying to go?"

I didn't have an opportunity to answer him because Jane went inside Aro's office and I shot out of my seat. "Okay here we go," I said, checking out the competition again.

"Hey Edward," Heidi said, creeping up on us.

"Hi Heidi," Alec said a little too enthusiastically. She sneered his way but that didn't matter to him. She was a total bitch but he was hopeless.

"Trying for Aro again this week I see."

I glared at her. "Tell me you aren't looking to speak to him again. He always picks you."

She slithered around the partitioner, all high heeled legs and bared cleavage. I stepped away from her red, lacquered claws as they reached for me.

"Whining doesn't suit you, Edward," she said, irritated. "I'll give you a head start this week if you have a drink with me later."

"Keep dreaming, Heidi," I said, pushing past her as Jane exited the office, followed by the Aro. I heard Heidi clacking right behind me and the others in the office trying to speak to him were already calling his name but I was determined to reach him first.

"Aro," I said quickly, hustling to be closest to him. "Do you have a moment, sir?" I was walking right alongside him with Jane just ahead at the elevator pressing the down button. Heidi had made it to his other side and was already purring her request for his ear. If I wasn't able to get him this week, connections be damned, I was going to quit.

The elevator binged its arrival and by this time, six of us were talking over one another as Aro entered the elevator, Jane handing him his coat and briefcase. He scanned all of us amusedly with his ice, blue eyes. The egotistical bastard got off on being in demand. He was looking at Heidi and I was about to dejectedly head back to my cubicle when he announced a name I wasn't expecting.

"Cullen."

I slid through the closing doors, away from the retreating groans of everyone else who would have to wait another week to talk to him about their personal requests. We only had the elevator ride to talk to him so I had to make this quick.

It was always smart to start with graciousness. "Thank you so much, Aro," I said, clasping my hands and bowing slightly. "I've wanted to speak to you for a while so I appreciate the opportunity."

"Yes, Edward, I know. You might want to get on with it. Kissing my ass doesn't come naturally for you," he said, looking straight ahead with small grin.

"Okay, right," I said a little flustered. "I know I've been an asset to the company and it would be relatively early for me to request-"

"You want more money?"

"No, sir."

"Your own office, then."

"No, sir, I don't want any kind of promotion."

He was perplexed and I knew I needed to just spit it out.

"I know you have contacts in New York and I was hoping you'd help me with getting my foot through the door out there."

Aro was still as a statue, soft jazz music filtering through the speakers were the only sound. I looked up at the floors and saw we were almost at the ground floor but he didn't say a word, making the silence uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat just as the doors opened and Aro walked out into the bustling lobby. My time was up and I had no answer.

"Fuck." I punched the button to my floor roughly. I'd blown my shot and the doors closing felt like doors closing on hope. I was going to need to find another way.


	13. Orchestra

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes towards the end of college. _

**Word Prompt:** Orchestra

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

"Can I get two glasses of the pinot, please?"

"How do you know that's what I wanted?"

Edward looked at me incredulously but still asked. "Is that not what you wanted?"

"No, that's what I wanted," I smiled.

He poked me in my side. "Quit giving me a hard time."

After paying, he handed me a glass and we moved back through the reception area in Stanley Field Hall. The room was luminous with the white marble walls gleaming red and plum from the colored lights. Large emerald and sapphire crystalized globes sparkled and hung low from the vaulted ceilings. We took a seat on one of the golden, upholstered benches near some of Edward's other classmates.

"Killed it, Cullen," a fellow musician nearby said, raising his glass.

"Thanks." Edward was glowing from the high of his success this evening. He'd always been a remarkable pianist but had played only as a hobby before. It was in college that he finally decided to share his talent with more than his family.

"The piece _was_ amazing, not that I'm surprised," I shared.

"I'm just glad you could make it."

"You made it pretty easy for me. Who turns down a free ticket? Besides, it was your last one before you graduate. Who knows when you'll play formally again."

Edward had insisted I attend the annual Christmas concert put on by the various ensembles of Northwestern's School of Music. He minored in music and was the pianist in the Jazz Orchestra Ensemble. One of the pieces they performed in the program was composed by Edward and had been received enthusiastically. Esme and Carlisle had been working the room all night, seemingly more proud of their son's original work than he was. They had a right to be. Even though they'd been out of Chicago for over a decade, the family was still well connected. Many of their old friends attended the concert to see the Cullen's youngest performing at the famed Field Museum.

"Emmett and Rosalie are really causing a scene," I said, watching the pair on the dance floor. They were already an attractive couple but Emmett was playing up his tall, dark and handsome features with a black tux to Rosalie's supermodel looks in a fitted, cobalt blue, velvet gown, her honeyed blond locks cascading in waves down her back. They caught every eye that glanced their way as they swayed to the jazz music from the Big Band ensemble being used for the reception and dinner.

"He loves it," Edward said while looking at his brother and sister-in-law. "I guess they clean up alright."

I laughed at his fake nonchalance. "Yeah they're alright, I suppose."

I tried to slyly check out Edward again while I sipped. I'd tried to not drool all night but it was increasingly difficult to not stare at him in his tux the more we drank.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said, dropping his voice a little. I must not have been too slick.

I gave him a sharp look. "Behave."

"Says the lady in red."

"You picked it out."

"You let me."

We couldn't have the both of us going down this road. Instead of replying, I took a longer sip of my pinot. We really needed to be drinking water to squelched what simmered between us.

"Relax, Bella. I'll return you to Peter an honest woman," he snickered.

"Peter had no issue with me coming out here alone."

"I wonder why that is." He wasn't fond of Peter but unfairly so. They'd never met.

"Don't be nasty. We're having a good time."

"We _are_ having a good time." He finished his glass and stood up with his hand held out. "Come dance with me. Let's try and steal some of Em's thunder."

I always loved dancing with Edward. I wasn't as skilled as he was but he made me feel like I was gliding. With his playful nature back, I finished my wine and grabbed his hand as he led us out to the dance floor, joining Emmett and Rosalie. They acknowledged us with warm smiles but stayed in their bubble. They still behaved like newlyweds.

Edward's hand slid around my lower back, pulling me slightly closer. I let one hand rest on his shoulder as the other was held tightly in his. I'd thought this was safer territory but clearly the wine was impairing my judgement. It was better if we continued talking.

"Will you keep playing in grad school," I asked, hoping to shift to a topic that would mask our attraction.

He hesitated before responding. "I didn't apply."

"To grad school?"

"Yeah." He moved us closer together so I couldn't see him, our cheeks barely brushing.

"What happened," I whispered in his ear after a few beats.

"I just don't know where I want to go so I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back.

"That's not like you."

He laughed humorlessly. "Who you telling?"

"What will you do after graduation?"

"Probably come home. Get myself sorted."

"I'd get to see you more." It was a selfish reaction but instinctual.

He leaned away a bit so he could see me. "I wouldn't want to distract you from your final year."

"You wouldn't," I said hurriedly. "Coming home is smart. To get yourself sorted like you said."

"Surely, Peter-"

I cut him off. "Enough with Peter. It would be great to have my best friend back."

"Yeah, it would," he said, igniting my insides with his accompanying smile. "I loved being back here but I've missed you these four years."

My stomach dropped but I shrugged off his notion. "Sure, sure. It was easy for you to go."

"It's never been easy," he said intensely.

I moved close to him again so I wouldn't see those eyes burning down at me. I wanted this man back home but I was fooling myself if I thought my relationship with Peter would survive the return of Edward Cullen.


	14. Headphones

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes place a year after chapter 11, Cordial and before chapter 12, Bow. The gifts Edward mentions are on my profile. _

**Word Prompt:** Headphones

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb:** In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry about **searching for the perfect gift.**

* * *

"I see you," I said into the mouthpiece and waved down Emmett's truck. He pulled along side the curb and hopped out to help me with my bags.

"What's up, E," he said, wrapping me in his signature bear hug.

I returned the hug just as tightly. "Nothing much."

My earbuds snagged on his jacket when we pulled away. "Oh, these are cool. Who makes them," he asked as he detangled the red wiring from the zipper near his collar. Emmett didn't miss much.

"Where's my nephew? I thought he was coming." The best way to distract him was to talk about his son. Emmett's Christmas gifts were stashed in one of my bags - a pair of custom Beats headphones and iPad. He rarely splurged on things for himself so in my mind, he was worth an extravagant gift or two. I added an iPad mini and Beats earbuds like mine for Rosalie because knowing him, he'd end up letting her have his gifts within a month.

"I know but the drive is pretty long for him." Emmett tossed my bags in the truck bed and we got in to leave. "Plus, I wanted to make a stop in Seattle to see something at Tiffany's."

I smiled to myself as he started the engine. He could be vague all he wanted but I wasn't the only indulgent Cullen.

"That's cool. Oddly enough, I'd considered getting Bella something from there for Christmas."

He stiffened and didn't say anything, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Nothing too serious. I know jewelry might seem like a lot but it's not really. Something simple like a necklace," I rambled on. "That's all. Maybe a small diamond in it or a bracelet instead but the necklace is really nice. You'd like it. It would be simp-"

"E, just stop." He started muttering too low for me to hear.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying 'Why am I always the one that has to break shitty news to my brother'," he practically shouted. He shifted his eyes to me quickly. "See? That look? You're killing me, E. I honestly thought someone told you. I thought you said you and B are talking."

"Yeah, but...emails mainly but she doesn't really...we talk just...not like we used to." I sighed heavily and slumped down in the seat, already assuming the worst. "Just spit it out, Em."

"Bella isn't coming home for Christmas. Renee and Charlie flew to New York two days ago to be with her."

We drove in silence for awhile, giving me time to process another holiday without Bella. It wasn't the worst I had assumed but things were still pretty fucking bad.


	15. Milestone

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes place after chapter 5, Agonize. _

**Word Prompt:** Milestone

**Dialogue Flex:** "So far, so good."

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

_"So," he said to me with those playful eyes and that flirty grin. "Is this place open for lunch or you still want Sarabeth's? Or maybe I can just hang with you guys for the next..." He glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes until you said you were leaving and I can walk you and Alice home."_

_He sealed my fate with a wink._

_\\\_

"Excuse me."

Bella, looking a little queasy, bolted up from the table and went down the nearby stairs.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Alice laughed awkwardly. "We'll be right back." She scrambled from her chair and followed after Bella.

My shoulders slumped and I scrubbed my face. That wasn't how I thought she'd react. I knew she would be freaked out but I didn't anticipate vomiting.

"So far, so good, Ace." Angela slapped my back and finished her drink as well as the rest around the table. "These are incredible and shouldn't be wasted."

"I'll get you another drink if you'd like." Being on Angela's good side seemed wise.

"Don't worry about it, baby doll. I already like you. Besides you think Bella is drinking anymore tonight?"

"No I guess not. Should I go check on her," I asked hopefully.

She stood up and patted my cheek. "You're so cute. I'll go see what's up. Tell B to snap the fuck out of it and grow a set."

Angela left me to brood over my strategy. I gambled that Bella wasn't going to leave her location when she texted me but maybe I should have given her space. As quickly as I thought that, I dispelled it. I'd given her three years of space. Space was unacceptable and off the table. My goal was to never have space again when it came to Bella but my tactics might need to be less aggressive.

"Can I get you anything?" I saw the server was attempting to charm me with her smile but it was wasted on me.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. "I'm good but could you close out the tab for this table," I asked, handing her my credit card.

"Sure," she said in a clipped tone.

While I waited for the girls to return, I rethought my plan. I'd been operating on a long term plan for nearly twenty years but never was in my element when I was spontaneous. It was a refreshing feeling to run down the street, catching the subway, once Bella's text told me to meet her at the bar. The frigid air bit at my face and watered my eyes but I was too elated to finally see her again. I couldn't wait any longer and didn't want to.

Except now I was alone in a bar with Bella fleeing the scene to possibly throw up after seeing me. The earlier elation had been instantly replaced with doubt.

The server placed the bill on the table and left without a word. I signed for it and rose when I saw Bella being led back to the table. I wanted to go to her but she was avoiding eye contact. My heart nearly stood still.

"We should get going," Alice announced.

"I figured," I mumbled and gathered their coats.

"I'll go find Miss. Merry to settle the tab," Angela said.

"I took care of it already." I handed them their coats but held out Bella's hoping she'd allow me to help her. She grabbed the coat with a soft thanks and downcast eyes.

It was my turn to feel nauseous. "I'll go grab you guys a cab."

"We can take the subway," Bella said abruptly, looking at me long enough for me to see the uncertainty I felt responsible for giving her.

"Thank you, Edward," Alice said, shoving Bella's side. "We'll be out in a second. There should be cabs on West Broadway."

I nodded stiffly and headed outside. A couple of cabs were coming down the street but drove past my waving arm. I pulled my beanie down on my head and buttoned up my coat. I was used to this kind of cold but I wondered how Bella took to it.

_She adjusted to me not being in her life so why not adjust easily to the weather_, I thought bitterly.

Another cab flew by as I waved and called out. I pulled out my cell to call a taxi company because whether she adjusted or not, I didn't feel comfortable with her having to wait in the cold. She could stay inside but a nagging feeling was telling me my presence was making her more uncomfortable than any chill in the air.

"No cabs," Alice asked as they came outside.

"Calling one now."

"Calling one? They don't teach you how to hail a cab in Chicago," Angela said, stepping off the curb and whistling at the cab approaching. It slowed immediately and stopped a few feet ahead of us.

"I've always had a car," I said defensively and opened the back door for them.

"Don't sweat it, Ace," she said kindly as she got in.

Alice smiled as she eased in the middle leaving Bella the last to enter. She didn't say anything so I shut the door and opened the front door.

I pulled two twenties from my wallet and handed them to the driver. "This should cover them. Angela, do you stay in the city?"

"I do but..." she trailed off looking confusedly at Alice.

"You're not coming with us, Edward," Alice asked.

I glanced at Bella who shifted her gaze away from me once I caught her eye. "I don't want to impose any further on your girls night. I shouldn't have come unannounced. Bella, I'll text you about lunch."

She nodded slightly and I gave her a reassuring smile because I had no intention of giving up. Ever. Although it was clear I'd need to revise my plan.

The cab pulled away and I waited until it was out of sight before heading towards the subway. I wasn't in a rush anymore and decided to think about how I should approach our lunch. Bella was obviously shocked to see me and I didn't account for the shock she must have felt from my first text letting her know I was in town. I had a few more shocking things to share with her and I had to figure out the best time to tell her.

I crossed the street into a park I barely noticed on my way to the bar. It seemed out of place - a small, triangular island of dense trees and iron benches. I liked how parks popped up among buildings and streets, a natural surprise for urban dwellers. If the weather was better I would sit a while and-

"Edward!"

Bella waved to me over the hood of her pulled over cab along the edge of the park. I jogged to her, my smile struggling to rein in a broad smile.

"You forget something," I called out.

"Yeah. You. Get in."


	16. LHD

_a/n Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. I don't own Twilight._

_*******This takes place towards the end of senior year in high school. I used all three prompts but not literally. Can you figure them out?_

**Word Prompts:** Loop, hoop, droop

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

The soft taping on the roof was the only sound in my mom's truck. I watched the rivulets of rain spread down the windshield. I hadn't seen Edward for hours and as far as he was concerned, I was already home. I couldn't go home though. I could barely drive.

We'd been in the library during our study period when he started asking me questions about who I was taking to prom. It was odd since prom was a month away but I indulged him and rattled off a few guys that are always good to keep in the wings. He got shushed from the librarian over his reaction to Jake's name being mentioned. Edward always had the worst temper about Jake and he was put on edge when I suggested taking him as a backup to Mike. None of my possibilities went over well and I pointed out that I wasn't this rude about Jessica. That's when he shared the little detail that turned me upside down.

Edward broke up with Jessica and wanted us to go to prom together. I was rendered stupid and could only sputter out the W's.

_What?_

He just asked if I wanted to go to prom with him again and ignored the other shocker. I wasn't over that part yet.

_When did you break up?_

A month ago he had said nonchalantly.

_Why?_

He didn't see the point of staying together when they'd be going off to college.

All kinds of additional questions flooded my mind but too fast for me to process into coherent sentences. I told him I'd talk to him later and left. Luckily, I didn't have any other classes with him for the day and could avoid him for the time being. I watched him leave the campus parking lot from a window in a classroom then walked out to my car to think some more.

Did I want to go to prom with Edward? Absolutely. Was I glad Jessica was out of the picture? Of course. Were we going as best friends or...

The soft tapping on the roof was gone and the afternoon sun was peering from the behind the rainclouds. I started the engine and headed towards my answer.

\\\

I pulled up the Cullen's driveway and smiled at seeing Emmett's truck. It always brought back memories but it also clued me in to Edward's state of mind. Chances were he was around back playing ball with Emmett and that meant he wasn't as cool-calm-collected as he appeared in the library. Emmett loved basketball but Edward only played with his brother when he needed to talk about things that stressed him out. It was their thing and it was cute but he was going to have to deal with me now.

I rounded the corner and the guys must have finished because they were slipping on their discarded hoodies.

"Hey B. You could never sneak up on someone in your mom's truck." Emmett walked over to give me a hug.

"You're leaving," I asked, returning the hug.

"Yeah. Just stopped by for a little bit. Catch you later." He passed a silent message to Edward and headed out.

Edward didn't say anything but nodded for us to go inside. His hair was damp from playing in the earlier drizzle and he grabbed a towel from the washroom to dry it off. I hopped up on my stool around the kitchen island while Edward went to the cabinets and pulled out mugs to make cider. It seemed like I was going to have to cut to the chase and start this conversation.

"Why did you and Jessica break up?"

"I told you," he shrugged with his back to me. "We're going to different schools so it's not like we'd stay together anyway. I've been over it for awhile though."

"We're going to different schools too. Are you going to leave me high and dry," I joked. He wasn't amused and shot me an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just compare yourself to Jessica."

That made me feel a little smug. I was more and I knew that but things still bugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Jessica?"

He kept preparing the cider but didn't shy away from my directness. "I never really talked about her with you because she just wasn't worth talking about. She's a nice girl but we've never been compatible, you know that. I didn't want to spend the rest of senior year tied to her."

Edward leaned against the cabinet by the stove to judge my reaction. I didn't have one because he was right. She wasn't worth much conversation. I never got why he was with her.

That wasn't true. Her reputation explained why he or any teenage guy would be with that girl.

"Okay, I get that. Why do you want to go to the prom with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

"Oh no you don't. No answering questions with a question."

He grinned at me and turned to the teapot starting to whistle, to pour the water. "It's our senior prom. I think it should be special. You're my best friend and I love you. That pretty much guarantees a memorable prom. Simple."

I knew what he meant but I still wanted to melt from hearing him say those three words to me. I composed myself in time as he set down a mug of cider in front of me.

"That's sweet. Yes, I'd love to go with you. We'll have fun." My response was a little stiff but he didn't care. He just sat opposite from me on his stool, blowing into his mug with smiling eyes.

\\\

I was slumped into Edward's side, the car ride making me sleepy.

Or maybe it was the amount of mystery punch we had consumed.

We rarely drank but it was prom. Our friends were having a good time like us and passing around their own hidden flasks all night. We danced like it was the last party on earth and got more tipsy than we'd ever been. I didn't feel tired until Emmett picked us up and started driving me home. Prior to that, I was anything _but_ tired. I was handsy and possibly hungry since I kept nibbling on parts of Edward as the night went on. His shoulder, his finger, his neck - any body part that happened to be within teeth's distance were under attack. He didn't seem to be bothered by it since he was dealing with his own wandering hands predicament - not that my body minded.

Edward's hands were _still_ active. His arm was draped around my shoulder, keeping me snuggled against him as he rubbed my arm. It would have been even better if he could stop talking but that was his tipsy side effect. He was running his mouth about something to Emmett the entire ride. It sounded like gibberish to me until he shook me slightly.

"Bella, we're at your house."

I couldn't tell if I drifted off for a moment or zoned out. Edward peeled me from his side and climbed out of the truck.

"Nite, Em," I slurred a little as I slid out. Edward and the fresh air helped steady me.

"Nite, B," Emmett chuckled.

"I'll be right back," Edward said and linked our arms to walk to my front door. He helped me up the steps and propped me a little against the door frame. I hadn't noticed he had my purse until he jingled my keys and put them in the door.

"Wait," I said, stopping him.

"Do you need me to help you upstairs," he asked.

"Do you want to come inside?" I intended for the sentence to be more innocent than my licking lips conveyed.

His slow smile and sleepy eyes let me know he caught my hidden meaning but he still didn't bite. "Answering question with a question."

"Come inside. Come upstairs."

"Now I know you're losing it," he laughed low and deep. "You do remember you live with your parents and your father owns a gun and...how much more do you want me to point out the impossibility of your request?"

"You talk to much," I pouted. "I wish you could stay. Make the night _really_ special." I gave him a playful, lewd wink and pulled his lapels so he fell against me.

After laughing some more and regaining his balance, he stayed practically on top of me.

"It was special the moment you said yes."

I was going to die on the front porch of my house.

"I'll probably always say yes when you're the one asking," I replied, flustered and probably red-cheeked.

He pushed off the doorframe and put some distance between us but his eyes gleamed mischievously. "I won't forget that."

"Sure you will. We've been drinking," I said, trying to recover my bravado except he stepped close to me one last time.

"I _won't_ forget that."

He leaned down and kissed my enflamed cheek, lingering enough that I could feel his warm breath as he whispered good night.


	17. Advice

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_*******This takes place about 5 months after chapter 12, Bow and a week before chapter 5, Agonize._

**Word Prompt:** Advice

**Scenario:** Your boss opted for an open bar at your office's annual holiday party. Describe the shenanigans that ensue.

Complete the scenario in any way, in any style, and for any word count. Open your mind and follow where it leads, writing as you go.

* * *

"Dude. You think I have a chance?"

I followed Alec's eyes to see him staring at Heidi fingering Demetri's tie near the Christmas tree.

"Not sure but her guard is definitely down. She hasn't been without a glass in her hand all night," I said, finishing my drink. "I'm going for another. You want?"

"Naw, I'm good."

I left Alec to his drooling and made my way to the bar. People continued to wish me well and said they'd miss me. I had hugged more people tonight then the two and a half years I'd been employed. I'd consumed a couple of cognacs at this point so the hugs were returned happily.

"Hi Edward."

Except to Heidi. I didn't even bother with a smile and asked the bartender for another Rémy.

"I'm going to miss you here," she cooed, undeterred. "I even had a gift for you but forgot it at home. You want to come back with me so I can give it to you?"

The woman was going to make me sick. "That's too bad. I'm taking a red eye tonight so..." I tipped the bartender and sipped my drink. I shook my head pitifully at Heidi and mouthed the word "no". There were many reasons to be celebrating but one was definitely knowing I'd never deal with her come-ons again.

I headed back to Alec who I was sure would be disheartened about the exchange he likely witnessed. He was a decent guy and I never understood his fixation with her. She was pretty but fake and mean. That cancelled out any physical attractiveness she had going for her.

As I suspected, Alec was grumbling and stabbing the ice in his drink with a cocktail straw. "I don't know why you don't just go for it."

"I don't know why you don't just get over her. She's a bitch, Alec, and you're too nice for her."

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" I laughed and sipped my drink. "I know you aren't but you've never dated anyone since I've known you or talked about-"

"Cullen."

Aro's voice quieted the entire party, only the Christmas music ringing out. People's eyes looked like ping pong balls as they bounced between me and Aro. Jane had his coat over her arm and was heading towards the elevator. Aro nodded for me to follow and I walked through the crowd as the voices picked back up.

I hadn't spoken to Aro personally for months. Not since I made my request known. He never commented on my desire to leave, my inquiry about contacts or the two weeks notice I gave. I maintained my professional relationship with him and produced the best work I'd done in the last few months than my entire career. He knew the hits were good and increased my salary handsomely but that wasn't what I wanted. No amount of money was going to make me stay.

The additional pay went directly into savings and served to help me depart sooner. I didn't have a job but I had an apartment and enough money to get by for three months while I searched. I was nervous about abandoning my career goals but my life goals were at stake. Security and accomplishments meant nothing without Bella.

Jane helped him slip on his coat, handed him an envelope and went back to the party before the doors opened. I didn't think my notice went over well with Aro and I wasn't looking forward to the elevator ride.

"New York."

"Yes, sir."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have one, sir."

"I have one." He gave me the envelope in his hand and took my drink.

I tore it open and pulled out the letter. It had _The Village Voice_ header and my throat closed up as I scanned it.

It was an offer.

Addressed to me.

Aro finished off my drink just as the doors slid open.

"I'm hoping you'll consider freelancing for us in exchange for that," he said, handing me back the empty glass before stepping inside.

I was astonished by the enormity of his generosity and didn't know how to relay my gratitude. I started to stutter my thanks but he cut me off as the doors were closing between us.

"You're a fantastic writer and you'll be missed. Have a Merry Christmas, Edward."


	18. List

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes place after Chapter 15, Milestone._

**Word Prompt:** List

**Plot Generator—Phrase Catch:** Dance the night away.

Repeat the phrase to yourself five times, open a blank word document and begin.

* * *

"It's cold out here. Are you sure you don't want to come upstairs?"

Alice was bundled tightly in her coat and scarf, her petit frame still trembling.

"No, I'll only be a moment."

She looked at me with a cocked brow and over my shoulder at Edward. "Well I'm giving you a hug now."

"I'll see you in the morning before you leave," I laughed but still let her wrap her arms around me.

"You never know. Jasper will be over early for our car service to Newark." She dashed up the stairs to the door, keys in hand. "Tell your parents I'm sorry I missed them."

"I will but Alice, I'll see you in the morning."

Alice ignored me and called out to Edward. "I'm sure I'll see you again. I have a feeling about these things. Merry Christmas." She had that knowing twinkle in her eye when she glanced at me one last time before shutting the door behind her.

Edward had his hands shoved in his pockets and it seemed silly for me to keep us outside but I was too uncertain of his intentions. "You shouldn't have let the cab go."

"I can get another."

"You had trouble getting one earlier," I said, mimicking his pose.

A smile creeped on his face. "Then maybe I'll walk."

"What hotel are you at?"

"I'm staying about fifteen blocks away," he replied, crossing his arms and squinting at me.

I continued firing off. "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago." He took a few steps towards me.

"Are you here for work?" I backed up a little but I was too close to the stairs and almost fell backwards.

"Kind of."

"How long are you here for?" I frowned at his vagueness. "You must be heading home soon."

A quick laugh burst from his lips and his hands went back to his pockets.

"What is it?"

He was close enough now that I could feel his body radiating heat. Or maybe that was just my own reaction.

"You have a lot of questions," he pointed out.

"Oh I have a list once I get started," I said with too much attitude.

"And I don't have a problem with that except-" He cut himself off and looked up and down the street before setting a determined gaze back on me.

"Come with me."

"Where?" I wanted to back away again but didn't move. I couldn't move.

"Just come with me."

My head was shaking before I realized it. "I have-"

"You have no meetings," he said slightly frustrated. "Tell me you have meetings. Look me in the eye and tell me that."

Of course I couldn't.

"Come with me," he pressed again. I was weakening because he was saying what my body and soul wanted.

"You're dangerous."

"No, I'm not." He had me when his hands reached out to grasp my shoulders. I was a foolish girl all over again, weak-kneed and melting.

"You know I'm not but I've done a bad job of protecting my place in your heart. Please let me try and change that," he pleaded. "This conversation can't happen outside on a stoop. Please, Bella. This is me, Edward, begging you, Bella, to please come with me."

He let me go and took a couple steps back, holding out his hand to me. "Will you?"

I missed his touch immediately. "You don't play fair."

He said nothing and didn't drop his hand. "I'm not sleeping with you," I stated clearly.

He tried not to smile. He wanted to maintain the heavy tension but I still saw his lips quirk. I needed that lightened moment to say the next thing that I knew was inevitable the second he asked me to come with him.

"Fine. Yes."


	19. Sparkle

_a/n Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. I don't own Twilight._

_*******__The time frame continues from the last chapter, List. Sorry I've been MIA. I had hoped I'd get to write some stuff for Christmas but the holidays took away much of my writing free time. I'm about 4 prompts behind so we'll see what they trigger in my mind. _

**Word Prompt:** Sparkle

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

I was staring out of the window in the cab, looking at the flashes of holiday lights as we drove through the streets. I had to preoccupy myself because I kept staring at her otherwise. My heart was pounding from nerves because I didn't know how she was going to take the news. I should have been more confident since she agreed to leave with me in the first place but Bella's always left me feeling vulnerable. I looked over at her just in time to see her look away. I'd caught her staring too and I couldn't resist grinning.

"Shut up," she said, looking at the mini TV in front of her.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you are."

She was staring at her hands in her lap and most likely blushing. The roving shadows in the car from the outside light kept her hidden. I was tired of us hiding.

I shifted on my side so I was facing her and lifted her chin towards me. When I knew she was going to keep eye contact, I settled my head against the headrest and openly stared. Her smile lit up the car as she curled on her side to stare right back. Feeling emboldened by her move, I reached over to hold one of her hands lightly.

"I've missed you," I said simply.

She squeezed my hand as I continued. "Three years, Bella. The last time I saw your beautiful smile was three years ago. Actually, you weren't really smiling at me but you were still beautiful."

Her smile faded and her eyes sparkled as they filled with tears. I scooted closer to her, wanting to hold her but stopping short of that.

"What's wrong?"

"I was home when you came by. When my mom gave you the letter. I watched you read it from behind my curtain. I didn't realize it would be the last time I saw you."

I'd gone by Bella's house the day after Christmas three years ago with the intention to talk to her about the drama from the party Christmas eve. She'd brushed me off when I phoned her Christmas day and I didn't want us to part on bad terms. Renee told me she'd left early to go spend New Year's Eve with Alice in New York but gave me a letter Bella had written for me. She'd told me in the letter she needed space but I had no idea it would become three years. I was still dating Tanya so I couldn't pursue Bella the way I wanted to get more answers. It was unfair to both of them but in hindsight, I felt responsible for losing Bella. My actions made her turn us into casual acquaintances that shared sporadic and awkward emails or phone calls.

"I knew you were there," I said gently and brushed away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"You knew," she asked, wiping her face.

"Yeah, Bella. Your mom lies about as good as you do."

I was glad that got her laughing a little before I came off more strongly. "But it was clear you didn't want to see me and your letter was enough to get me to back off. Then. I'm not backing off now. I won't ever again."

I could have kissed her. She wanted it. I wanted it.

The cab stopped and reminded me that she needed to know more about my intentions before we invited in the physical.

"We're here," I said, breaking our moment.

I paid the driver and got out to meet Bella who had exited before I could reach her. She held her coat closed but took my extended hand in her other hand as I led us up the stairs.

"Where are we," she asked a tad puzzled. She was about to become downright baffled.

"My apartment."


	20. Magic

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This is around the time of Chapter 3, Layer. It happened at the end of Bella's visit. This was college when Edward was a lower classman at Northwestern._

**Word Prompt:** Magic

**Dialogue Flex:** "I'm sorry I'm late."

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

I was reading a book on Edward's bed when he blew through the doors with a light layer of snow clinging to him. He dropped his backpack, peeled off his coat, scarf, gloves and beanie in seconds.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said frantically. "I tried to cut class early so I could get back in time but I needed to stay for a review, which of course the professor waited until the end to give."

He ran into the bathroom and shut the door but kept talking. "I'm only going to be a minute than we can leave."

"There's no rush," I shouted, sliding off the bed and picking up his discarded outerwear so it wasn't laying in dampness.

I heard the flush and rush of water in the sink. He opened the door, still looking frazzled and windblown. "What do you mean no rush? You didn't need to pick that stuff up. I'm only going to put it back on."

"I changed my ticket for later," I said, sitting back on the bed.

"Oh." He walked over and plopped down next to me. "How'd you manage that?"

He was too cute not to tease with his furrowed brow. "Magic."

I giggled at his disbelieving face. "I'm kidding, Edward."

"Yes, I know you're kidding, Bella."

"It was a flexible ticket and you texted me you were running late. I changed it so you didn't have to drive crazy in the snow."

He fell back on the bed, finally calming down. "That was thoughtful." He smiled at me invitingly and opened his arm up for me to snuggling down with him.

"How much longer do I have you?"

I skipped his invitation to snuggle and straddled him instead. "Long enough."

My long hair fell around us as I bent down to kiss him. His hands were quick to react - one lacing fingers through my waves and the other wrapping around me strongly. I rocked against him slowly, matching the pace of the kiss. He groaned deeply when I gently sucked his tongue. It had the effect I wanted as he flipped us over, pressing into me harder. I wrapped my legs around him when his hand slid down to my butt and pulled me into his thrusts. This was the most I got from him during my whole trip and I was going in for the kill.

I had his zipper half way down before he stilled completely and stopped me.

"Bella," he panted against my lips.

"No no no," I pleaded as he rolled away. My legs unhooked and I slapped the bed childishly. "You _really_ don't want to have sex with me."

"God, Bella," Edward sighed. He stood up and adjusted himself to zip his pants. "It's clear I really _do_ want to have sex with you."

"Then what's the problem? Is it because we're only friends? You want to keep it that way? What?"

"It's obvious we're more than friends." He ran his hand through his hair and sat at the edge of his desk. "I just don't know how to be everything yet."

"Everything? I don't need everything. I just need you to get undressed," I smirked.

He shook his head at me and came back to sit on the bed. He held my hands and those eyes blazed darkly with sincerity. "You need everything. You deserve everything. And I want to give you everything."

I wanted to kiss him crazy again but wasn't keen on multiple rejections a day. "You're going to ruin me for anyone else saying things like that."

"Good. I meant every word."

"When exactly will everything happen?" I wanted everything yesterday.

"I don't know, Bella." My head dropped down but he lifted my chin back up. "It's always on my mind though. Always."

I brushed his hair off his forehead and tugged it a little. Spontaneity was never his strong suit. "So what are we then?"

"We're a lot of things but we're friends now and forever. Don't forget that."

I smiled at him and settled for kissing his cheek, hoping he didn't notice the doubt that simmered under my surface.


	21. Family

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This is after chapter 17, Advice, a few days after Edward got to New York. _

**Word Prompt:** Family

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion:** Merry Christmas!

An idea or concept is presented. Follow where it leads you.

* * *

"You need some help?"

I paused on the steps, balancing the box on my knee, to see Emmett walking towards me.

"We've got that, Mr. Cullen," one of the movers coming out of the door said. My mom had found a company that helps you move and unpack within days and hired them for my transition.

"Thanks," I said, handing him the box. "What are you doing here," I called back to Emmett, grinning when he crushed me in his hug.

"We came in a day early. Figured you'd need some help but mom said she had that covered."

"Yeah, you should see the place." I led him up the stairs to my corner unit on the first floor. "Where's Rose?"

"Mom kidnapped her and EJ to go shopping or something."

"God," I groaned. "She's determined to have the place fully furnished and lived in by the end of the week."

The door was open from the moving crew and we stepped inside, almost tripping over empty boxes.

"This is nice, E," Emmett said as he checked out the main room, flopping on the plastic covered couch. "I don't know how we're all fitting in here for Christmas though."

"I know," I said, joining him. "Mom insists it'll be fine but said she's working on reservations for dinner somewhere."

"For everyone?"

"Everyone."

He looked at me a beat and didn't have to say anything. He was concerned but I was determined.

"Renee and Charlie are on board and gave their blessing for my plan."

"I know."

"And I'm going to talk to Bella before she knows everyone is here."

"I know."

"It's going to be fine. More than fine," I said emphatically.

"I'm just looking out for you, E. You know that. This is more than a grand gesture."

"You think she's going to think it's too much," I panicked slightly.

"When she gets over the shock of it all, I think she's going to appreciate what you've done."

I didn't want her to just appreciate what I was doing.

"Mr. Cullen, we're done with everything but the plastic you're sitting on."

I got up to tip the crew and see them out, letting them know I'd take care of the couch. My mood had soured a bit from thinking about Emmett's hesitancy. I wanted everything to work out so badly that I didn't give myself the option of failure or even pondered it. I went back inside my apartment and Emmett was removing the plastic from the couch.

"There's a cool courtyard I can access from the kitchen," I said, changing the subject.

"E…"

"Only the first floor units in the back have their own door to it," I continued, walking towards the kitchen.

I heard Emmett behind me as I unlocked the door. "E…"

"I have a plan, Emmett," I said, turning around.

"I know."

"It's going to work out." I quieted my misplaced anger and said under my breath, "It has to."

Emmett clapped my shoulder before walking out to the courtyard. "I know."

We didn't stay outside long because even with our coats still on, it was freezing. The sun had already passed over for the day. We went back inside to warm up and have a beer. My kitchen was fully stocked and I couldn't love a meddling mother more. I finished my tour, showing Emmett the bedroom and bath.

"So does mom have a plan for a tree too?"

"Mmhm," I said, sipping my beer. "We're going tomorrow after dad gets in and settled. He's on a red eye after work."

He nodded his approval and finished his beer. "Let's go."

"Where," I asked, downing my beer.

"I'm taking you to eat. Well, you're going to tell me where we should go and then I'm buying."

"I'm not really sure what's around here yet." I grabbed my beanie and gloves from the kitchen counter.

"We'll figure something out." Emmett was waiting by the door but stopped me from leaving. "You know I love you and I only want you to have the happiness you deserve, right?"

I shoved him out the door, my heart swelling with love for my brother, my family and the future I was going to fight for.

"I know."


	22. SWT

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes place after chapter 7, Automatic. Same summer._

**Word Prompts:** Shiny, whiny, tiny

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

"What are you doing, honey?"

I looked up at my mom shielding her eyes from the sunshine bouncing off my shiny, new kite. Dad bought it so I could fly it at the fourth of July picnic but it wasn't working.

"I can't get it to fly," I said, messing with the strings.

"Your dad will help you when he's done cooking," she said, ruffling my hair.

I huffed and went back to the tangled strings. Every time I tried to run with the kite, the strings tangled and the kite wouldn't lift. The wind was lighter and I needed help but mom didn't like it when I whined. Someone called my mom's name and she went to say hello while I kept fussing with the kite.

"Hey, B!" Emmett Cullen bounced up on the top of the picnic table to sit and nudged the kite. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to fly my kite."

I looked behind me to see his brother, Edward Cullen, standing by Esme. She was talking to my mom while he was stared at me. I smiled and waved but he looked around the park at the other families eating and talking.

"What's wrong with your brother," I pouted, turning back to my kite strings.

"What's _not_ wrong with him," he replied. "E! Get your butt over here!"

"Emmett! Watch that mouth," Esme said.

"Sorry ma."

I giggled at Emmett getting in trouble but stopped when Edward plopped down across from me. He didn't look at me but took the strings from my hands.

"Hey," I said, about to snatch it back.

"He can fix it," Emmett said, hopping off the table to run off somewhere. I was busy watching Edward. I hadn't seen him since the first time I met the Cullen boys at the community center. Emmett had come around the few times his mom stopped by our house. My mom liked Esme and they were hanging out a lot. It was nice since they were new in town. I hadn't seen Edward again though. He was never with them and I wanted to ask where he was but never did.

I watched him concentrate on the strings. He was more patient than me and had the kite untangled in no time. He rolled the string around the spool, stopping short of the whole thing and made a smaller ball of string off the spool.

"Here you go," he finally said, handing me the spool and the extra rolled up string. "Feed the kite from that" - pointing to the extra string - "and it should fly."

He gave me a tiny smile and I broke out in a huge grin. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

He jumped up and ran with me as I held the kite to the sky, feeling the string escaping the hand-made spool as the wind pulled the kite higher and higher and higher.


	23. Philosophy

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This is the time frame of chapter 10, M.C.T. You can tell it's a little after what was brewing in chapter 10. _

**Word Prompt:** Philosophy

**Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery:** "Awake My Soul" by Mumford & Sons (YouTube link on profile)

Listen to the sample, then write whatever comes to you first.

* * *

"You think we can come back from this?"

Everything ached.

"Yes."

Bella's silence and angry, hurt eyes cut deeper.

"This...I want..." I had been trying to explain but the more I did, the less sense it made to me. "We're going to be better than this."

"What does that mean," she snapped. "I thought we were pretty fucking great already."

"_I'm_ not great-"

"You're not happy?"

"No," I sighed. "You're the only thing I'm happy about."

I felt selfish but I didn't feel good about what I was doing with my life and how could I make her happy when I was miserable.

"Then why would you let go of the one thing that makes you happy!"

"I don't see this as letting go."

"It feels like you're letting go. We're breaking up."

I almost said it but stopped. It didn't matter because she knew it too.

"Right," she sneered. "We weren't actually together, were we. Fuck buddies, yes?"

The crassness made me sick since it was the last thing I saw us as.

"I didn't see it like that."

"Just like you don't see this as letting go even though that's _exactly_ what this is," she yelled.

"Christ, Bella, I'm not letting you go and I haven't been just fucking you."

I got up from her desk and paced - angry at her and angry at myself. She scowled at me from her bed with arms crossed and beautiful fury. I was fucking this up and while I could feel myself regretting my decision to get involved with Bella when I wasn't ready, I wouldn't take back one second with her.

"I've always had this plan and things got thrown off. I don't have a job, I'm not writing, all my past pieces feel amateurish..."

I trailed off, sounding increasingly stupid the more I spoke. I should have thrown all my plans away and worked on my relationship with Bella. I watched her slumping against her head board, her spirit wilted in defeat. I was losing her.

"Maybe I'll go for just a year," I compromised. "Or you could come out with me after graduation. You know there have to be great design schools there. What were you going to do after graduation?"

"I don't know. I was going to talk to you about it," she said pointedly.

"Come with me then."

"No."

I was scrambling for a solution and I was never good at figuring things out in the moment.

"Maybe I can take another year off and we can figure this out," I suggested desperately.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not going to have you do that. Go to San Francisco, Edward."

"How can I go when we're like this?"

"Like what? We're not like anything. We'll move on. Find other people, fuck buddies, whatever." She curled down on the bed, hugging her pillow.

"I don't want that. I don't want someone else."

"You say that now."

"I'll always say that."

"Yet we've both had other relationships."

"That never mattered."

"And look how much I mattered when you made your decision."

I went to the edge of her bed and sat down. I wanted to hold her but she would probably slap me.

"You matter the most," I said quietly, picking my nails. "I need to finish school because you matter the most. I'll have options and be able to move around more freely. We can go anywhere and do anything, together."

"Go to San Francisco. Get your degree and we'll see what happens." She sounded defeated but I felt the same way.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

I tried again. "Then come-"

"I'm not going to chase after you," she interrupted testily. "Alice mentioned some schools in LA so I'll probably consider that. We'll see."

"Same state," I said hopefully.

"We'll see."

I took a chance and squeezed her leg. "I'm sorry I blurred our lines before I was ready."

"Our lines have been blurred a long time. Besides, I was the one that practically molested you when you came back."

I smirked remembering how she thought she needed to seduce me when I came home after graduating. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. What I've been wanting to do."

"Yeah, well get that look off your face and take your hand off my leg because you're not going to do anything now."

I held up both my hands and straightened my face. I didn't like the impression she had about our sex life already.

We sat silently in our thoughts - mine full of uncertainty and a love caged by my own hand.


	24. Wallop

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_*******This takes place after chapter 19, Sparkle. _

**Word Prompt:** Wallop

**Dialogue Flex:** "Come on over!'

Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

* * *

My room was warmer than normal and woke me from my dream. I didn't open my eyes but the room was bright from the sun. I tossed the thick comforter down towards my feet, leaving the sheet, and curled into the pillow hoping to doze some more.

It only took one deep inhale and my eyes shot open. A glass of water and a bottle of Advil sat on a dark wood night stand. I was facing a window where the light was streaming through and a floor heater was oscillating. I could tell he wasn't in the bed but I eased my foot over just in case. It was cool to touch and I glanced over my shoulder to see the rest of the room.

I startled at seeing Edward slouched awkwardly in an armchair.

"Fuck," I gasped, jolting him awake. My head started to throb a little and I was grateful for the table side gift. I rubbed my temples and sat up to grab the Advil and water.

"Sorry, I scared you," he stammered. "I'll wait in the other room." He bolted before I could process anything to comment.

I tossed back some of the pain relievers, trying to put the pieces together from last night. My cell was also on the night stand and told me it was almost noon. I had gotten light-headed the night before once I walked through Edward's front door. He told me how he moved to New York almost a week earlier to spend Christmas with me. In the light of day, it seemed like an absurd notion yet here I was in a fully decorated bedroom with pictures of Edward, his family and me sitting on top of his dresser.

I peeled off the sheet and slid out of bed, noting I was only clothed in an oversized tshirt and panties. I recalled passing out on top of Edward's bed so I was going to have to ask about the wardrobe change. I picked up the frame of me and Edward making funny faces at the black tie holiday concert I went to at his school. Rosalie had taken the picture and said we looked too serious in the first one she snapped.

The other picture of us was the first birthday we spent together. I was turning 9 and the Cullen's hosted a safari themed party for me. My parents were in the picture, my mom dressed like a tiger and my dad in a plaid shirt but with a safari hat. Esme was holding giraffe print paper plates and wearing elephant ears. Carlisle had been the photographer. Other kids had come but they weren't in the picture. Only Edward was seated beside me. We were dressed like lions and I had my mane pulled down to blow out the candles. Our parents were looking at the cake but Edward was looking at me.

I put the frame back, found some boxers in his drawer and went to find him in the other room. He was on the phone but said a quick goodbye once he saw me.

"Who was that" I asked, joining him on the opposite side of the couch he was sitting on.

"Just Emmett," he said tossing his cell on the coffee table. "He wanted to know how things were going."

"Oh," I said a little sadly. "I've really missed him and Rose. And EJ. How's your nephew doing?"

"He's great. They're all great." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "You'll be able to see them if you'd like."

He was gauging my reactions which meant I wasn't seeing the whole picture. He clarified before I had to ask.

"Emmett's here. In the city. They all are. Mom and dad too."

"Are you serious?" I lit up with excitement. It wasn't only Edward I'd missed for three years. "Tell them to come on over! I have to see them."

"You will. For sure," he rushed. "They're here for you. For us. For whatever."

"For whatever?"

"For Christmas," he shrugged shyly. He was different from last night. His confidence had wavered.

"Christmas," I repeated.

"Yeah."

It stunned me stupid last night when it was just Edward but his whole family being here was equally shocking.

"Do my parents know?"

"Yeah." His eyes shifted.

"What?"

"They've been here. With my parents. Helping with..." He waved around the room.

I took in the space in the light of day. The whole place was furnished. My mother's distracted tone over the last few days made sense now. I stood up to walk into the kitchen area.

"You said last night you're here for work."

"No I didn't."

"You said 'kinda'," I reminded, tinkering with his appliances. He got up and walked over to me.

"I said that because you didn't know everything yet. Saying I was here for a job seemed practical enough at the time to try and convince you to come with me. Anything else and you might have run inside your apartment."

He was right. I turned and looked at him, ready to hear more. We were separated by a small butcher block island but his energy pulsed heavily around me.

"I have a job, yes, but that's not what made me move here. You did. I didn't even have a job when I arranged everything - the apartment, the one way ticket, my family. The job was miracle even though I had enough saved to get by for several months."

He eased around the island to stand closer to me. I felt breathless even though I hadn't spoken or moved.

"I came here for you because I lost my best friend three years ago and hurt the woman I love longer than that."

Edward had always been beautiful to me. His intense, striking features only defining themselves the older he got. He could stun me with a smile or a frown, it didn't matter. His wild, thick hair was the reason I had wanted us to be lions as kids. It turned a dark reddish-brown in high school but back then, the golden copper had been my inspiration.

The kitchen was soaked in sunlight from the window overlooking a courtyard, lightening his eyes to a bright jade and bring out the fiery red highlights in his hair that had made him the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. His face was just as serious from the first day we met.

"I was a foolish girl wanting a fantasy, Edward."

I was scared of his words and what Edward being here could mean and felt my guard rise. I stared at my wringing hands because I would never be able to recite this speech looking into those eyes that could crack me wide open. "I expected too much and-"

"Stop it." He lifted my chin and grasped my hands, his touch melting me. I longed for more. I longed for _him_ and the fight to deny that was weakening.

"It's not easy being a boy falling in love when you're nine years old. You don't even know what it really means at that age. I spent most of my life trying to control those feelings and shape us into my convoluted idea of perfect that I missed the obvious all these years."

"Which was," I breathed.

"We already _were_ perfect. At least you were."

"No, no," I stopped him, hating how devalued we felt in each others life. "I always thought you were perfect too. Perfect for me in every way."

"I'm hoping I still am." He lifted a hand to my cheek and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb. "_That's_ why I'm here, Bella. That's why I'm here."

* * *

** a/n Two more witfits to go and I completed the Dec. 2012 challenge. Holidays and vacations take my time away ironically. Writing off schedule has produced things I didn't expect though. For example, the prompt on Dec. 25 was Family and I anticipated before that date, I would be writing Christmas in NYC with the gang. Except I wasn't ready for the prompt until after Christmas. I don't look at the prompts until I'm ready to write and Family turned into Emmett helping Edward getting situated and looking out for his younger brother. **


	25. Snow

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

_____*******This takes place a couple months after the last chapter. _

**Word Prompt:** Snow

A single word meant to inspire immediate thought. Write what your imagination dictates.

* * *

"You must be frozen."

"Yes I am. Maybe we should get naked and you can warm me up."

I liked Bella peeling me out of my coat and gloves. She kept rubbing her hands, hot and quick, on my body.

"I don't know when Alice is getting back," she called from the hallway closet where she stored my jacket. She met me back on the couch, immediately tucking into my side. "Can you make it a quickie?"

She was waggling her eyebrows at me jokingly but she couldn't joke about sex with her. I was already at attention just from the suggestion. I turned into her and slouched down so I could reach her neck. I'd started kissing her, sucking her softly, but she was already moaning and diving those hot hands into my hair.

"A guy can always make it a quickie but I like longies with you," I mumbled between licks and nibbles.

"Which is why you should have let me come to you," she groaned and pushed me off. "You're the one without a roommate."

She had that told-you-so face on but I didn't care. "Bella, I was not having you come to me in this weather."

"This is my third winter in the city. I can manage myself just fine outside."

"I know you can but I still don't feel good about it." I hadn't unpacked my laptop yet and she'd been too quick to stop my foreplay for me to warm completely. I felt better being with her to head back to my place.

"I guess we can go back to my place together if you want."

"That's incredibly stupid but yes I want."

"You just want a longie," I smirked.

"And you don't?"

My still-hard cock was answer enough for her teasing glance downward. I stood up to adjust and pulled her with me.

"Get your overnight things together. I'll grab our coats."

She stopped short. "I think I need to come back tonight."

"Why," I asked a little too whiny. "If the weather's bad now it's not getting better tonight."

"I need to finish some sketches for my line next year. Alice wants them by the end of the week."

"So bring your sketch book." I was horny and frustrated and sounded like it.

"It's too much stuff to carry out there."

"Alright we'll come back here tonight," I rushed. I grabbed our coats and put mine on. I went back to Bella and held hers open but she just stared at me. My hands and my cock dropped in defeat.

"This is not good use of our time," she said slowly like I was 2 years old.

"I know," I pouted.

Bella took her coat and walked back to the closet, laughing. "It would be easier if we just lived together."

She said it so easily.

It crossed her lips effortlessly with her laugh and stunned me in the middle of removing my coat for the second time in under five minutes. Now the seconds seemed to stretch just like the silence. She shut the closet door with a loud click and walked back to me cautiously.

"That was a joke," she said too measured. "I wasn't being serious."

She was crazy if she thought we were going back to the Edward and Bella we were, pre-cohabitation comment. It was time for our next chapter and I couldn't be more ready. I had only been waiting for her.

"Why aren't u being serious?"

"Because."

I snorted and shook off the rest of my coat. She was going down with this weak argument.

"You would come live with me?"

"I was kidding Edward. You probably don't want a roommate."

"You're right," I said nonchalantly. Her face fell a little even though I was quick to explain. "I don't want a roommate but I do want my girlfriend to live with me. It's different."

"You're only saying that because I brought it up. Jokingly." She snatched my coat again and went back to the hall closet.

"Stop trying to back pedal something you're practically vibrating about," I yelled at her and went to the couch. I waited for her before continuing and was treated to a sexy scowl with her hands on her hips, trying to keep the excitement at bay.

"I didn't move across the country to play musical apartments. I moved for you. 100% for you. Of course I want us to live together."

I patted the couch for her to join me. She didn't curl against me like before so I turned sideways to meet her eye to eye.

"It's so soon though," she said, gnawing on a finger.

"Really? You think it's soon? And exactly how long have I been in love with you?"

"Don't act like that's a trump card. I've been in love with you just as long."

I liked it when she got competitive about our love.

"Well," I dragged out, not to be outdone. "Since I saw you first, technically, I've been in love longer."

"Now it's love at first sight?"

"Totally, baby. Wasn't it for you?"

"Yeah," she grinned silly and cute. I know our smiles matched.

"So it's settled. We live together," I declared. She scooted close to me so there wasn't an inch separating us. I wrapped an arm around her just to make sure. "Is Alice going to hate me?"

"No way. Jasper's been dying to get out of Jersey City."

We sat for a bit, her finger tracing patterns against my chest, mine trailing along her hip.

"We're going to need a bigger place. You'll need a studio." I couldn't help daydreaming about our new home together.

"An office. You can't write from a kitchen island forever. We'll make it a space for both of us."

I smiled and kissed her temple. "I like the sound of that. So many inclusive pronouns."

"Silly writer. You know you've always been my heart and now you're my life."

Her words raced through me and heated me to the core. Anything I could say would have been inadequate at expressing what she meant to me and what she would always mean to me. All I could do was kiss her again and mutter insufficient words nonetheless.

"Good. I want to be that forever."


	26. Champagne

_a/n __Please note that all WitFit entries are unedited. No beta. __I don't own Twilight._

**Word Prompt:** Champagne

*******This takes place after chapter 24, Wallop, and before chapter 25, Snow.

**Plot Generator—Binding Blurb:** In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry about **ringing in the new year.**

* * *

Bella had been nothing but flirty giggles and peppered kisses all night though never where I wanted her. I'd led us to a more private corner at the party and placed our refilled flutes on a nearby table. We had a view overlooking the city and the crowd wasn't far away but we were protected enough.

I was going to get inappropriate.

_"10!"_

The crowd was starting. Her eyes were dancing with light and anticipation.

_"9!"_

She knew what was coming. She made us wait for it.

_"8!"_

Christmas healed us...

_"7!"_

But this kiss was going to make us whole again.

_"6!"_

This kiss on a night made for kissing.

_"5!"_

A night of kisses to celebrate a new year...

_"4!"_

With the one I love.

_"3!"_

I held her close now. She was stretched up. Lips licked.

_"2!"_

Her arms wrapped around my neck. Mine around her waist, ready to travel south.

_"1!"_

I breathed the timeless words across her moistened lips before claiming her lips as mine. Every inch of her was mine. I was eager and so was my tongue. I deepened us quick and tasted her champagne flavored whimper. Her hands were desperate, clinging and pulling me closer but never close enough. My hands went to ass and palmed her aggressively. She liked that. If her dress had been short, she would have had her leg up and around, hips grinding. I settled for a pivot that had me pressing her against a wall where the glass windows ended. I pressed down and up and hard and never stopped kissing her sweet, sweet mouth. I wanted more. I bent down to kiss her collar bone and went further, nuzzling the exposed cleavage. It was her wild panting - not my teeth biting her dress, ready to pull it aside and give me a nipple to tease and suck - that let me know I'd forgotten myself. I chuckled against her skin and made a mental promise for later. I slowed us to a simmer, still smoldering and electric. I whispered a new promise before taking her lips again.

"Happy new life."

She stopped me and held my face. I covered her hands with mine and let her claim me right back with her words and her love.

"Together. Happy new life together."

* * *

**a/n That's a wrap. :) I completed all the Dec. witfits. It was rough to do around the holidays. I need to remember that if I want to try the challenge again but I was determined to do all the prompts. I liked how they shifted this simple idea I had at the start. It wasn't exactly a complex story but it was a creative exercise that I enjoyed with awesome lovebirds like E&B as the inspiration. Thank you for reviewing and being supportive. It means the world to me.**


End file.
